Descendants 2: Double the Legacy
by Dust Winters
Summary: What happens at Auradon Prep when the next batch of Villain kids come. Well lets just say that, Auradon is going to get turned on its head when a pirate, a goddess, a witch, and a voodoo master arrive at the doors to Auradon Prep.
1. A Pirate,goddess,witch and voodoo master

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction. I can tell you I am a huge Disney Fan. So this is a fanfiction about the new disney channel original movie Descendants. I do not own any of the characters, only the ones that I have made up, who you will meet later.**

 **The normal stuff:**

"Talking"

'thinking'

 _Singing_

 ** _Well Enjoy the first chapter of Descendants 2: Double the Legacy- A Pirate, Goddess, Witch, and Voodoo master_**

* * *

Belle and Beast were enjoying their retirement from being King and Queen of Auradon. They believed in Ben with all their hearts, and were so glad that his first royal decree came ended up being satisfactory. Though they did not know what to expect when their only son called them to the throne room for an important meeting.

When they arrived they were not surprised to see that Mal and her friends were there, along with Doug, Lonnie, Chad, and Audrey. Over the past two months since the coronation, the group had become surprisingly close, even with all the trouble that had happened between them all. The group had actually just been having a picnic so they were wearing their normal school clothes.

"Mom, dad," they heard their son call walking up to and hugging them. "I'm so glad you could make it. We have excellent news. We have chosen the next four kids that will be coming from the Isle to Auradon Prep. So we wanted to tell you first."

"Oh that is great honey. Well who are their pare... who are they?" Belle asked with a little bit of fear and happiness. She knew that Ben would be upset at her for still being a little weary of the new Children coming from the Isle.

"Kyran James Hook son of Captain Killian James Hook." said Jay walking up with the rest of the group. This got the former King and Queen's attention because they did not expect a pirate to be able to keep a kid alive.

Carlos was next. "Elizabeth Hayden, Daughter of Eris and Hades." This caused everyone that was not from the Isle to flinch. Someon having This was the thought going through all the people in the room, who had never been to the Isle.

Evie spoke up next. "Mystie Legume, daughter of Gaston Legume and the sorceress Morgana." This one was a huge surprise for Belle and a huge upset for Beast. However, they trusted their son and his friends, but also really wanted to know if the four ex-villain kids had a second villain parent.

Finally it was Mal's turn and the way she looked told Belle and Beast that this next one would not make them happy one bit. "and finally, Yuma Facilier, son of Yzma and ." And that was it, everyone could tell. Beast was furious.

"Are you telling me, we will be having; a pirate, a goddess, a witch, and a voodoo master, here. In Auradon, this has to be a mistake." Beast said angrily, yet respectfully, to the children in his presence.

"I assure you father this is no joke. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay have thought about who we should invite over and the four of them have unanimously chosen these four to come to Auradon Prep. And Mom, Dad, I agree with them." Belle and Beast had never seen their son this way before, well except for when he first decided to bring Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay to Auradon. Looking at each of the children standing firm about this, even the ones that were only there because of their friends.

The two of them let out a sigh, and look at their son, both of them nodding hesitantly. However, these nods earned them another strong hug from their son. Making both of them happy. However, this is where a almost forgotten question popped into Beasts head.

"I do have one more question for you though." He remarked getting the attention of the children. "Three of these four new children from the Isle have two villains for parents, not just one, does that mean each of you has another parent that Ben did not tell us about, aswell does Hayden have a villain for a mom?" He said looking at his son, who had now found the floor rather interesting.

"Yes sir, we do." Evie started, "My father is the nameless Huntsman, but Mom always called him Graham."

Carlos was next as he was the one that just spoke up, "Umm...my father is uh... the big bad wolf. that is why I always wear this tail." he said awkwardly.

"My Mom is, well I believe that she is um... how do I put this," Jay started trying to figure out how to say his mother's name. "Oh whatever, my mother is Mirage." He finished getting a gasp from the crowd.

Audrey came up in front of him and patted his head. "Well I don't feel any ears and don't see a tail, so your not a feline."

"No, luckily all I got was her strength and sneakiness."

"Well," Belle said getting their attention, "What about you Mal?"

"Well, actually, my father is Diablo, the shape-shifter, his favourite being the Raven that stays on my mother's staff. As well I do not know if Kyran has a villain mom, because no one has ever met her except for Hook. Kyran doesn't even know who she is." She said straight faced. Noticing the disbelieving faces of her friends and the former King and Queen, she just shook her head and walked to the window with Ben following right behind her. When they got there, Ben wrapped her hands around her, both of them looking out at the Isle in the distance, wondering how this was going to turn out.

* * *

Out on the Isle a bunch of Kids were running around causing Mischief for the other inhabitants of the Isle. The first in this group of kids was Kyran Hook. Walking around in his black pirate styled blazer tailor made for easy movement for using weapons, on each shoulder there was a silver design. On the left shoulder there was a skull and cross bones, with the cross bones being two odd designs that looked like wings. The right shoulder had an anchor, but with a large black opal in the middle of it. Underneath he was wearing just a simple white t-shirt. The bottom half of his out fit being somewhat loose black leather jeans with criss-cross laces going up and down both of his legs. Feet protected by black mid-calf high pirate boots. Finishing of the look was a necklace with a small bottle of black dust. All in all he looked like the perfect pirate kid, with his somewhat tanned skin, pitch black hair and dark navy blue eyes.

Next to him was Elizabeth Hayden, wearing dark purple tank top, underneath a black leather, elbow length bolero jacket. The jacket was accented with ruffles where the zipper would be, as well as on the back was a knife with a very different handle than others. The guard looked like to demon wings and the tip of the handle had a skull with two dangerous red ruby eyes. She had on a black ruffle skirt that only reached mid thigh in the front and flowed down to just above her ankles in the back. As well her shoes were two knee high dark purple high heel boots. Her long curly black hair flowing behind her, showing of the blue streaks. Her skin was lighter than Kyran's, and her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. When ever she walked in the sun it seemed like she was glowing, just like the daughter of a goddess should.

Next to her was the person she considered a sister. This girls name was Mystie Legume, a young sorceress, well she would be if there was any magic in the Isle. She was wearing a dark navy blue waist length woman's trench coat, and black leggings. Underneath the trench coat she had a blue shirt, with black lace all around the shoulders and neck from just above her chest. On the side of her hip hanging off of her belt, was a sapphire encrusted wand. Her belt buckle looking like a silver dragon taking flight. Her shoes were normal, high heel shoes. Even though she did not look that strong, her father had trained her since she was young. Her beautiful brown braided hair and piercing blue eyes, however, made others think otherwise.

Finally on the other side of Kyran, was Yuma Facilier. This voodoo juvenile, was dressed in a short sleeve purple button up with a black leather vest on over top. His long lanky legs were covered by somewhat tight black pants. Even with walking around, his black and white dress shoes never got dirty. His outfit was finished of with a purple fedora with a black feather sticking off of it, covering his short spikey black hair with purple streets. On each wrist he had black strap on bracelets. On the back of his vest was a picture of poison spilling out of a skull shaped vial shaded with 50 shades of purple and accented with silver jewels as an outline. His eyes were very different than his friends, for his eyes were two different

While walking they were singing a melody of dark songs.

 **Kyran:**

 _Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me._ ** _  
_** _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_ ** _  
_** _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._ ** _  
_** _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_ ** _  
_** _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 **Elizabeth:**

 _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_ ** _  
_** _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_ ** _  
_** _Rule number two, just don't get attached to_ ** _  
_** _Somebody you could lose_ ** _  
_** _So le-let me tell you_ **  
**

 **Mystie:**

 _It's a thief in the night_ ** _  
_** _To come and grab you_ ** _  
_** _It can creep up inside you_ ** _  
_** _And consume you_ ** _  
_** _A disease of the mind_ ** _  
_** _It can control you_ ** _  
_** _It's too close for comfort_

 **Yuma:**

 _You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is just part of my disguise_

 _You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Let's make this moment worth the while  
Let's kill the night and go down in style_

 **Everyone:**

 _I'm rotten to the core, core **  
**Rotten to the core **  
**I'm rotten to the core, core **  
**Who could ask for more? **  
**I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door **  
**I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core) **  
**I'm rotten to the core._

 **Kyran:**

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._ ** _  
_** _We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,_ ** _  
_** _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._ ** _  
_** _We burn up the city, we're really a fright,_ ** _  
_** _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 **Elizabeth:**

 _Girls, we do, whatever it will take_ ** _  
_** _Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_ ** _  
_** _In two, so it's better to be fake_ ** _  
_** _Can't risk losing in love again babe._ **  
**

 **Mystie:**

 _Faded pictures on the wall **  
**It's like they talkin' to me **  
**Disconnectin' your call **  
**Your phone don't even ring **  
**I gotta get out **  
**Or figure this stuff out **  
**It's too close for comfort_

 **Yuma:**

 _Feel the magic rise **  
**We're plotting our demise **  
**Of perspiration and alcohol **  
**As I introduce the bedroom brawl_

 **Everyone:**

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E **  
**I see things that nobody else sees. **  
**(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E **  
**I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core **  
**Rotten to the core **  
**I'm rotten to the core, core **  
**Who could ask for more? **  
**I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door **  
**I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core) **  
**I'm rotten to the core._

As they stop singing everyone that was around them started to run away. The four of them turn around, three of them saying mom and dad, while one saying hi dad only.

"Kids, come close we have got such wonderful news. You four are getting a chance to go to Auradon Prep. Just like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos." Eris said in her usual way of talking. The four kids looked at their parents like they were aliens. Why would they want to go to Auradon anyway, unless their parents wanted something, just like Maleficent, and they all saw how that had turned out. "You are going to have the wondrous task of bringing back, the Book of Peace. So that we will be able to destroy this nasty barrier and return to our rightful place as the truly evil villains." After saying this she and the rest of the parents shared an evil laugh. "Now, Elizabeth, you will be taking my knife, it will let you use all your powers to the fullest."

"Thanks mom." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Kyran, I want you to take this sword of mine." Captain Hook says giving him a black metal cutlass.

"Thank you, father." Kyran responded respectfully to his captain and father.

"Yuma come here my song and grab this deck of tarot cards." Dr. Facilier announced to his son.

"But dad I already have tarot cards." Yuma replied grabbing the cards and looking them over.

"Yes but these are my magic voodoo tarot cards. You may need them to get out of rough places."

"Alright thank you father."

"Mystie, my gift is simple, this magic spell book that has been passed down throughout the Pendragon family line, and now it is yours." Morgana spoke towards her daughter.

"I will keep it with me at all times mother." Mystie said taking the book from her mothers hand.

Just as they were finished speaking a black limo drove up and parked right next to them. The children looking at their parents in surprise when they are given a bag of necessities and practically shoved in the back door. As the limo drives down the road and off of the island. The parents, are surprisingly thinking one thing, " _I hope their going to be safe"._

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of Descendants 2: Double the legacy.**

 **The songs I used were:**

 **This is how to be a heartbreaker- Marina and the Diamonds**

 **Pirates life for me- pirates of the carribean**

 **Disturbia- Rihanna**

 **Bruises and Bitemarks-Good with Grenades  
**

 **Rotten to the core- disney descendants**

 **Dollhouse-melanie martinez**

 **Also the parents are not who you would think:**

 **Morgana-is not the sea witch, but Morgana Pendragon from Merlin**

 **Graham-the name that once upon a time gives to the nameless huntsman**

 **Well that is all for now please read and review.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	2. For every Villain a Hero

**Hey everyone thanks for reading chapter one of _Descendants 2: Double the Legacy._**

 **Allright so here is a special shout out:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218: thanks for reviewing and about the names I already knew Kyran was one, but the others I just looked and baby names and chose the ones that would fit the characters personality the most. Also thanks for you comment about the clothes designs. In a Disney story the characters always have great outfits. Also yes you will see the other parents, but maybe not all at once.**

 **What i do own: the characters(Kyran, Elizabeth, Mystie, and Yuma, aswell as the new ones in this chapter)**

 **What I do not own: everything else**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **Well hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Descendants 2: Double the legacy- For Every Villain a Hero.**

* * *

Mal walked throughout the halls at Auradon Prep, making sure all the preparations were done and ready for when all the new students were arriving. Many new students including; Kyran, Elizabeth, Mystie and Yuma were arriving today. There was the daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel, Melody, the daughter or Tinkerbell and Terrance, Tina Bell, the son of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Flynn, Roopin, and the son of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana, Niru. All eight of these new kids would be starting today. As she was thinking it over, she realized that there were four family lines that did not exactly agree with one another. _'Well it is as good a time to get used to each other, me and Audrey are fine with each other.'_ She thought as she walked to the front entrance.

When she arrived she saw her friends off to one side of the pathway that was in front of the school, while the marching band was on the other side. Standing at the end of the path was Fairy Godmother and Ben, waiting for the first limo to finish driving up to the school. There was also someone else there with them, a man in a glowing toga with a huge beard. When she saw that she was the last to get there, she quickly ran up to stand next to Ben.

"Cutting it close Mal." he said to her jokingly, earning him a 'soft' punch to the shoulder.

"I was trying to make sure that everything was ready for the new kids when they arrived." she bit back at him.

"I am sorry." He apologized to her and they both shared a laugh as the first limo pulled up in front of them.

Stepping out first a tall dark skinned male, with short, spiky black hair and bright green eyes, Mal got a good look at him. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, and a forest green blazer. He also had on a pair of dark grey dress pants and black dress shoes. On top of his head was a golden crown that was an identical match to his father's when he was younger, except for the green emerald that represented his frog heritage. As well he was wearing a gold belt buckle the looked like a lily pad with a silver frog sitting on it. This young man's name was Prince Niru of Maldonia.

After Niru moved to the side another male came out. Having gotten the golden coloured, yet short, hair from his mom and the light brown eyes from his father, Prince Roopin Fitzherbert looked like the perfect combination of his parents. Wearing a dark Purple with gold a yellow piping vest, sporting his kingdoms most famous symbol of the sun, over top of a short sleeve white dress shirt, he looked exactly like his father, except younger and with his mother's colouring. Finishing off his look is a pair of light brown khakis and brown running boots. The only main difference was that his sun design had a silver tear drop in the middle of it.

Once Roopin moved to stand next to Niru and look with wide eyes at the building in front of them, the next person came out. This person was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a coral pink tank top. Over top of the coral tank top, was a denim jacket. Her hair was a pitch black and held behind her head in a french braid, with some pink seashells intricately woven in. Wearing her signature gold seashell necklace around her neck completed the look of someone who just wanted to hang out at the beach. She may not look like a princess, but she was, if the diamond tiara on her head was anything to go by. Off course everyone knew that Melody Triton, was not the most over the top princess, but she had a heart of gold.

Right after Melody came out a girl dressed in a sparkling light green knee length dress stepped out of the vehicle. The dress looked like it was made out of a leaf. Over top of the dress she was wearing a brown bolero jacket. Around her waist was a brown weaved belt and on her feet were green ballet flats with white puff balls, just like her mother. Hanging off her belt was a pouch with a pair of sparkling wings imprinted on it. This girls name was Tina Bell and like most fairies she had to have pixie dust to fly.

"Hello, children, I am Fairy Godmother." F.G introduced herself to the new students. "Welcome to Auradon Prep, we are just waiting for the other four new students to arrive and then I will hand you over to King Ben and his friends to start the tour." She bowed to them.

"Fairy Godmother, may I ask who the other four people are?" Tina Bell asked excitedly.

"Well, they are…" Just then the second Limo pulled up and out came Elizabeth, in all her beautiful glory. Mal had to suppress a laugh as she saw Roopin and Niru turn their heads at the beautiful goddess. Elizabeth spent a little time brushing out her skirt, but when she looked up she scream and ran into the arms of the older glowing man.

"Uncle Zeus," Elizabeth screamed while hugging him tightly, showing off her nice side, everyone in the audience thought this was great, she was on her way to being good already. However, Mal and her friends knew otherwise, for Elizabeth was always only this way when seeing her uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can I not come, even if my time is very short to see my niece, goddess of animals?" He said to her with a kind smile. Looking up at him you could tell that she was happy, not just because he was here, but because she was finally able to be a goddess of something. Animals, Mal knew that she had a very deep connection with animals, especially Cerberus. "Anyway, I have to leave you Elizabeth; I will talk to you later to see how you are doing." He said before he vanished.

After he left she went back to stand next to her friends, who were still getting out the vehicle. Next out was Yuma, who gave a grin when he saw Mal standing there next to Ben holding his hand. After him came Mystie and Mal had to grin this time when the Roopin and Niru had the same reaction. Finally, Kyran came out and Ben was the one who had to suppress a laugh this time as Tina and Melody both looked at him, one in surprise and one in a calculating expression.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Auradon Prep, now that everyone is here I will hand you over to your tour guides, Ben, Mal. And remember, the doors of wisdom are never shut. Good day." She said as she walked off with the marching band right behind her. That is when everyone else came up to the front of the fountain.

"Well why, don't we all introduce ourselves to each other." Ben suggested from the left side of Mal. "So, who wants to go first."

"I will," piped Tina Bell "My name is Tina Bell daughter of Tinkerbell and Terence, but you can call me Tina."

"My name is Prince Niru of Maldonia, son of Queen Tiana and King Naveen.

"Hello, my name is Melody; I'm the daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric"

"My names Roopin, son of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, it is nice to meet you." By the time all the hero kids had told them their names the villain kids, were already starting to dread these next few months. However, it was their turn to say their and thought of it as the perfect chance to scare the other newbies.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Hayden, daughter of Eris and Hades." Mal sighed when she saw the four other students to flinch. _This is going to be a long day,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, hello, my name is Yuma Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier and Yzma." Niru's stance visibly changed to one of defense. "Oh relax, dude, I won't do anything to you, yet."

"Hello, my name is Mystie Legume, daughter of Morgana Pendragon and Gaston Legume." Mystie said with a quaint little mock curtsy.

"Yo, my name's Kyran Hook, son of Captain Hook, 'Nice' to meet ya." He said coping Mystie and doing a bow. You could see Tina, visible flinch. The tension between these two sides was so immense. This is when Ben decided to tell them their room assignments.

"Alright well, before we start the tour why don't we give you your rooms. Guys, your rooms are in the East wing of the building. And are as follows, Roopin and Yuma in room 367 and Niru and Kyran across the hall in room 368. Girls you are in the West wing of the building, Mystie and Tina are in room 289 and Elizabeth and Melody are in room 290, any questions?" He was looking down at a clipboard in his hands and when he looked up, he audibly gulped. Looking at him were eight pairs of angry eyes. He quickly turned around and started walking towards the building followed by his friends and calling after him for them all to follow.

The new people all stared at each other before walking after them. All of the rooms having one villain kid and one hero kid in it, making this start off as a very interesting year.

* * *

 **Well hoped you liked. If anyone is wondering which four bloodlines disagree with one another, well Niru's parents and Yuma's dad, theirs two, as well Tina's and Kyran's.**

 **Well if you have any questions, please PM me or Review. i am always on checking the status of my stories and any review that pops up. Well see you next time.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	3. A Look Inside a Villain's Mind

**Hey guys I am back. Alright to start off I do not own anything about Descendants. However I do own my characters, no stealing, mine.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading this story and please review. I do take everything that is said in them into consideration.**

 **The Normal Stuff:**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **The New Stuff:**

 **Chapter title- A Look Inside a Villain's Mind**

* * *

After the tour was over and everyone was asked by Ben to come join the for dinner to discuss class schedules, however until then they were told to go to their rooms and get settled in.

When Tina and Mystie walked into the room the two of them went to opposite sides. Both of them not happy to share a room with the other. However, Tina did have a few questions to ask Mystie.

"Hey, um… Mystie?" Tina asked turning around.

"Yeah, what," Mystie asked back turning around to face her roommate.

"I was wondering, if I could ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind?" She said with childlike enthusiasm.

"Why, would you want to do that?"

"Well I just wanted to get to know you, we are after all roommates and I thought maybe this would get you to want to know me better as well." Tina admitted to her. Mystie was surprised to say the least, but couldn't help but want to know just a little bit about this world. Her dad always told her that knowing stuff was just a waste of time. On the other hand her mother said training your mind was just as good as training your body. Oh how did those two get together she wondered to herself.

"Sure go ahead." she finally said back to her roommate. A huge smile spread across Tina's face as she began.

"Alright! What is it like on the isle?! How many famous villains, are there?! Are all of the villains as mean to their kids as Maleficent?!..." She said as she started organizing her things, putting out a bunch of lost things into her nightstand.

"Whoa, Whoa please come down, one question at a time. Also if you ask one question, I get to ask a question. Do we have an understanding on that rule?" Getting a silent embarrassed nod from Tina, Mystie continued to answer the first question. "You asked what it like is on the Isle. Well it is... well, um this is a hard question to answer. Well the best thing I can say from my point of view is that it isn't that great, I mean they expect a child to grow up in such a dingy disgusting place like that, while all of their kids get to run around in some field of flowers. I mean come on we aren't our parents and my parents aren't even that bad, sure my dad tried to kill the Beast and my mother tried to take over Camelot, but they still aren't that bad." When she realized she had started rambling, she looked at Tina, who had her eyes wide open. Taking a deep breath, Mystie regained her composer. "What?" she said forcefully and for some reason, instantly regretting it?

"Sorry, I was just stunned. I never expected someone to be so straight forward. The only reason I asked a lot of question earlier was because I have no self-control. And it sometimes gets me in trouble with others. I guess that well, even if I am from Auradon, I kind of want to be as outgoing as someone from the isle." She said with a sad smile looking off into space. "Anyway, I believe it is your turn to ask a question, is it not?" Tina finished looking at Mystie. And Mystie for once in her life actually did something she had never done before. She laughed, a whole hearty laugh, that wasn't forced.

"Well, then, I do believe you are correct. Well, my question is simple; do you have a little crush on Kyran?" See asked with a sly smile at her now angry looking roommate. She did not get an answer as Tina quickly, threw a bunch of Dust onto her clothes and made them float to into her dresser. Mystie turned away for a second to use test out her magic and made her clothes float into the wardrobe that her father sent with her. That was something her parents actually agreed on; style, style was everything in her family. Turning around, she was surprised to seeing one whole half of their room fully changed to look like it was made out of plants, with the color scheme of yellows, oranges, greens, and white, that didn't contrast with the dark purples and navy blues with black side of the room that looked like it was made of shadows. Looking over at her roommate, who turned around looking like she just went through a paint storm, looked at her with an apologizing look.

"Sorry, in Pixie hallow everyone has their own type of room, so I thought we should too." Mystie was absolutely speechless, she just kept staring at the room in utter disbelief, how did this little pixie do all that work in five seconds.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tina and Mystie, Elizabeth and Melody were having a similar conversation, right across the hall.

"Well, the isle is where I call home. It is a place that I can always go, and even though my Uncle Zeus says that it is nowhere for a teenager to grow up, he wants me to come to Mount Olympus and learn how to be good, and I truthfully agree with him, it is just that I do not want to. I am, as you would say, happy, where I am, where I can cause mischief anywhere I go. Also it is where I have all the boys dreaming over me." Elizabeth had explained, to the question of what the isle was to her. Melody sat there with a deadpanned face.

"Well, you know that you got two guys here already liking you, Roopin and Niru, but I think Roopin might have been looking at Mystie more and the same for Niru to you. Also you had every boy falling for you, does that include Kyran and um Yuma?" Melody said thoughtfully.

"Well I never really noticed, but I have to say that Roopin does not interest me the least bit, but Niru well... Anyway to your question, no Kyran and Yuma have never been that into me. That is why I am able to be companions with them. Also do not think I didn't notice your little 'um' before saying Yuma's name. Do you have something for the Voodoo prodigy of poisons?"

"Poisons?!"

"Yes his mother Yzma, has taught him everything she knows about chemistry and his father taught him about the dark arts."

"Oh, well actually, yes, well kinda. It's just that I think he feels lonely, like he has never had anyone that loves him, more like his parents just use him for experiments."

"Not like it has never happened." Elizabeth says under her breath.

"What was that?" Melody asks with an eyebrow raised

"Oh nothing, anyways it is your question."

"Oh right, well... um... Why don't you glow, well you glow, but not like Zeus had when I saw him hugging you." After Melody said that she really regretted it. For once it left her lips, Elizabeth's mood plummeted.

"That is because I have not proved myself as a goddess yet. Sure I have an official status as one, because of my parents, however because of them both I have not had a chance to show Uncle that I am able to become a rightful Immortal." she said solemnly. Melody took this as cue to change the subject.

"Alright, well since are the goddess of animals can you summon any?"

"Oh, ya," Elizabeth said as she began a chant. "Oh you of two, a lion and eagle, born as one, I call you to me oh great Griffon." As she finished chanting a bright light filled the room and after it died down an animal about the size of a puppy was seen standing in the middle of the floor. The animal had wings and a head like an eagle, but the body of a small lion cub.

"Awe, how cute?" Melody said while looking at the animal.

"It wasn't supposed to be cute." Elizabeth said in despair.

* * *

On the other side of the building the boys were having their own type of conversation or in Niru and Kyran's case fighting over what could be put up and what couldn't be. Neither had been looking at each other while each of them had started to make the room feel like home. Kyran had brought his jewels that he had found in little tiny bottles and put them on a stand with his pistol, his pirates chest full of clothes, his father's sword and a bunch of bones out around his room, while also changing his sheets to a deep blue that almost looked like there were swirls of black imbedded into the fabric. His counterpart had put of a bunch of musical instrument including a ukulele, and had put up a bunch of flowers and plants that he was planning to us to make food with. His bed had been made with a bright lime green sheets that had shapes that looked like white lily pads. When they both turned around, Niru was the first to speck.

"You know you can't have weapons out in the open like that it is against school policy." He said in an obnoxious tone of voice.

"No it isn't, there is not a single rule in that stupid little book that says I cannot have weapons out in my room. Besides, Ben said I could."

"Well, I don't like it in _my_ room!"

"Well, it isn't just _your_ room, it is _our_ room. Man I never knew a _prince_ could be so selfish, or maybe it is because you're a prince."

"Ha, a _pirate_ is telling me I am selfish, your whole story is based around being selfish!"

"Oh, now, just because I am a pirate I am selfish. Wow, I never knew that a _Hero_ would more selfish than most of the pirates I know. You may be a prince and I may be a pirate, but I can at least understand the differences between being a hero and being an uptight, spoiled, air-headed _prince_." Niru couldn't believe it, but the pirate in front of him was, right, he was an air-head. He had never actually met a pirate so he did not know that much about them.

"Sorry," Niru said to him.

"Huh?" Kyran questioned.

"I said I am…" Niru began again, but was instantly cut off by Kyran.

"I know what you said, I am asking why?"

"I am sorry because I assumed you were just like the stories I have heard said pirates were like." He explained to a now confused Kyran.

"I'm not going to apologize if that is what you want." Kyran said defiantly.

"I wouldn't expect you to, because even though I do not want admit it, but you're right I was being selfish. This is as much you room as it is mine. Can we just start over, my name is Niru."

"Alright, then, my name is Kyran."

"Cool, so why don't we get to know each other."

"Nah, we have dinner for that, speaking of which we should probably get ready for it and head down to meet with the others

* * *

In the final room Yuma and Roopin were actually getting along. Both of them were so different that the room went together like a puzzle. Roopin got the bed nearest the window and Yuma the farthest one. Yuma wanted the closet while Roopin wanted the wardrobe. The only thing that did not match up between them was what to decorate the walls with. Roopin had on his side of the room beautiful murals of great vibrant colors, while Yuma had put up a bunch of shelves and filled them with many different vials with glowing colors that did not seem natural. Of course they were only different chemicals and elements that he used in his experiments. He had gotten his love of chemistry from his parents, both of them knowing how to mix different things together. Mostly to make poisons.

When the two of them were done decorating each of them just talked about random stuff until the topic of dinner came up and Roopin shot straight out of his bed. He ran to the wardrobe and was flying through all of his clothes, mumbling about what to wear. Yuma watching this just had to comment.

"Dude chill, it's just dinner, you aren't trying to impress someone or something are you?" When Roopin paused, Yuma was surprised; he actually did not think that Roopin would be trying to impress someone. "Who is it, Melody?" A shake of the head, "Tina?" another shake of the head and now Yuma was confused, who could Roopin like. _No it can't be,_ Yuma thought to himself and decided to ask. "Is the person you are trying to impress, Mystie?" The stiffing of the posture and the opening and closing of sweaty palms, gave it away. "Wow never thought Rapunzel's kid would have a crush on one of the children of Gaston."

"Wait, she has siblings?"

"Yep, Gaston Jr. her brother of course he is her older half sibling, they don't share the same mom."

"Alright well you think you might want to help me out with getting ready, I mean you know more about her than I do."

"Well there is the first thing to change, stop shaking. The only reason she hasn't had a boyfriend is because they were all scared of her father crushing them into a toothpick and using them to clean broccoli out of his teeth."

"Oh I am so dead." Roopin said while shaking and pacing around the room.

 _Probably not the greatest thing I could have said, wait when did I care about what I said. It's probably nothing._ "Here let me do this," _Since when am I helpful?_ He kept on thinking to himself as he continued. "Calm down and just be you, you're a prince, just be her knight in shining armor, just don't actually go in shining armour. Do you understand?" Yuma waited until he got a nod from Roopin. "Wonderful, know let's get you ready to actually 'talk' to Mystie.

* * *

 **Alright I hoped you liked chapter three. As you can see there might not be that much of a gap between Hero and Villain. Well Hope you keep on Reading.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	4. The Other Side of the Coin

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. I am so happy that so many people are following this, so to you all, thank you and I'm glad I could write something you like to read. Alright well In this story I only own my characters, everything else is under the ownership of Disney.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **"Thinking"**_

 _ **Singing**_

 _ **So hope you enjoy this fourth chapter- The Other Side of the Coin**_

* * *

When it was time for the dinner all the new students were ready and were guided to the room they would be having dinner in. The boys were all dressed in clothes that showed their individuality, made by someone that only they knew.

Niru was dress in a white suit with bright green piping, along with the faintest outline of a lily pad sewn into the back of it. On his head he still wore his crown and his bright green tie finished off the look.

Roopin was wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt with a dark purple vest with orange piping over top. Around his night was pop of colour, a bright orange bow tie. He was wearing black dress pants and purple shoes. On his back was an orange piping of his symbol.

Kyran was wearing a black dress pants, on his feet were pirate boots and his blue blazer was open had big brass buttons going down the right side of the opening. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath with a black and white striped tie. Around his waist was a black belt holding with, the symbol of a skull with wings underneath it. As well he had his necklace with the bottle of black sand.

Yuma was wearing a full black suit with a blood red tie and purple vertical line going up and down his suit. Around his arm was a bone bracelet and on his head was a black fedora with a card with his symbol on it stuck into a purple ribbon.

The girls were just as dressed up if not even more, each of the sporting a dress that fit their styles perfectly. They had actually called Evie and asked if she had anything since they were not expecting a dinner on the first night.

Mystie was dressed in a slim purple dress with tiny orange stars, making a belt around her waist and at the bottom of her dress. The dress went down to her ankles just high enough that you could see her purple high heels. She had added her own style to the dress and had put on a black bolero with a sewing of a dragon about to take flight.

Melody was dressed in somewhat the some fashion. Her dress was coral with magenta sea shells cascading from her hip down her right side. Her hair was up in a bun similar to the way that her mother wore her hair. She also had her tiara in her hair. She had also stuck true to showing that she was not the princessy princess of them all; she wore a light blue denim jacket over top of her dress. And like Kyran, around her neck was her gold sea shell.

Elizabeth was wearing a form fitting black dress that fell all the way down to the floor and had a split from her right foot all the way up to right knee. Around her hips was a white belt with her mother's dagger on it. Hanging from her ears were two small dagger earrings the match her symbol. He silver heels looked painful but she did not show it, she walked gracefully across the floor, just like a goddess should.

Tina's dress was a bright green with sequence put into it. The dress was tight fitting and only reached half way down her thigh. Even though it wasn't., It looked like it was made out of leaves. She was wearing a black and white weaved belt around her waist which had her fairy wing dust bag attached to it. On her feet were comfortable green flats.

Walking around the table they all noticed that they each had their spot. When they all found their seats four sets of eyes were sending glaring death looks right at the King of Auradon. Ben had probably thought it amusing to put Kyran right across from Tina and Niru right next to Yuma. The other four were actually okay with where they were sitting. Going down the table the pairs that were seated across from each other were; Male and Ben, Kyran and Tina, Evie and Doug, Niru and Elizabeth, Jay and Audrey, Yuma and Melody, Carlos and Jane, and finally Roopin and Mystie. The boys sat on the left side and the girls sat on the right.

The evening went well with wonderful food and light chit chat, and a lot of catching up between the eight Isle kids.

"So boys you all look wonderful tonight," Evie started with a mischievous smile, "I do believe I recognize the creator of your clothes. Isn't that right...Kyran?" She asked the now nervous boy.

"Really, Kyran made those outfits?" Melody asked with a lot of surprised faces around the table. Well only from the Hero kids, except for Roopin and Niru, but they were surprised earlier.

"Ha, no way a pirate, could make those outfits, all they're good for is destroying the peace and comfort of others, especially that Captain Hook." Tina said with so much malice, which took everyone by surprise. Not expecting the young fairy to be so deadly in her speaking. Kyran was just furious. Shooting out of his table he yelled at her.

"You can talk all the bad you want about me, but you do not insult my captain!"

"Oh, not father, he is your captain, oh now I'm scared." She said back in mock horror.

"That's it, I'm out." Kyran said throwing his hands up and walking out of the room. Once he was gone Tina's face became a face of pure horror.

"What did I just say?" she said while barring her head in her hands. "I can't believe that I just said that, he must hate me now."

"More than he already did?" Yuma asked with malice at seeing his companion just walk out the door.

"Oh yah and what do you have to say to her you voodoo creep?!" Niru yelled at Yuma. Niru was not happy about the confrontation from before, but he did not need a voodoo kid getting into this as well.

"Well, the frog prince has spoken. Well for your information, Kyran is one of my friends and this little girl just insulted the only blood family member he has. Kyran looks up to his father not just as a father, but as his captain, the one that will lead him through life! Hook is Kyran's whole life!" Yuma got louder and louder until he was breathing hard and red in the face. Everyone was looking at him, some in surprise, some with a smile and some with a face of understanding. After that he sits back down and finishes his meal.

"Aren't you going to go see if he is okay?" Tina asked finally looked up, with puffy red eyes.

"No, Kyran can take care of himself and besides he needs time to adjust, I mean we all know who our second parent actually is." And with that line everything went back to normal, or well as normal as a dinner between heroes and villains can be.

Out in the forest Kyran is walking around, when he comes upon a lake with a waterfall. Also right near the water is a bunch of stone pillars. Walking over to it Kyran starts wondering out loud but his word taking more of a musical tone.

 _I can't tell if I'm going mad_

 _But I feel this ache inside my soul_

 _Ever since I arrived_

 _It has been there deep inside_

While singing Kyran did not notice his bottle of sand start to glow.

 _It won't go away_

 _And I can't pretend_

 _That I don't want it to_

 _It seems like it's a part of me_

During the song Kyran had gotten dangerously close to the edge of the old stone floor and was about to fall into the water and since his eyes were closed it seemed like it was inevitable that he would fall in.

 _The darkness all around_

 _I can feel it in my bones_

 _That there is another side_

 _To every single coin_

However, when he got to the end he continued on, not falling, just singing while floating in mid-air.

 _And I don't know_

 _Where I'm supposed to go_

 _But I do know_

 _That I feel right at home_

Just then Kyran's sand glowed so bright that it started to change him.

 _The darkness all around_

 _I can feel it in my bones_

 _That there is another side_

 _To every single coin_

Growing out of his back was a pair of black fairy wings, which shone in the light of the full moon.

 _Nothing's stopping me_

 _From feeling free_

 _I want to show_

 _That different side of me_

Flying higher and higher, Kyran finally opened his eyes, but since he was looking up he did not notice that he was no longer on solid ground.

 _I wonder if I will_

 _Get to have the chance_

 _To show the other side_

 _Hidden within_

 _I don't know what to say_

 _But I do know one thing_

 _Is that it's my turn to shine._

As he ended of his song he finally looked down and freaked. He was now ten feet of the ground with a pair of wings sticking out his back. As well his clothes now had gold stitching throughout them. The patterns looking like the wings on his back and seemed to be moving. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he, no he couldn't be, a fairy. As he touched down on the ground he had an epiphany, " _thinking about it dad always told me it would be some I would least expect. Still can't believe that he did it with a fairy. Now how do I …"_ Kyran was wondering, to himself about how to put the wings away and they just absorbed back into his back.

As this was a lot to take in he had gone and sat on the end of the wall. Looking out into the distance he could see the Isle in all its dark and evil glory. Kyran couldn't even believe that it was only ten hours ago that he had left the Isle to come to Auradon. Remembering the job they had to do, he quickly looked back out to the distance and thought of his father. " _I'll do this for you father, and maybe then you could tell me more about mom."_

Getting up from his spot he walked back to his dorm, where he found the girls and Yuma sitting around. Apparently Niru was over talking to Roopin about something.

"So we finally get to talk about it?" Kyran asks moving to his bed.

"Yep, and we have a bit of a leg up, the book of peace is making a round trip to all the kingdoms, next on the list Auradon." Elizabeth said with glee.

The four of them talked for a while about what to do until they heard the door knob move. Opening the door was Niru, who walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Excusing themselves, the other three left Kyran's room for their own.

"So where did you go off to after you left?" Niru asked from his side of the room.

"I went for a walk in the forest to clear my head." Kyran said looking at his night stand and finding a few new things on it. "What are these; they aren't mine I don't think." He said picking up a laptop, tablet and phone.

"Oh the school gives you those, for studying and looking up information, as well the phone is from Ben. All of the new students got one; it is so that we can all talk to each other."

"Well that was nice of him." Kyran said looking opening the computer and turning it on. He found the search tool and quickly looked up all the things that happened to him. The fairy wings on his clothes and the wings in general. While Niru had excused himself to the bathroom, he found out that the black wings that shine in the moonlight were a sign of a black fairy of Neverland. " _Well that would explain why I had fairy blood. Dad would totally go for a black fairy, let's see who is a black fairy."_ Looking everywhere Kyran could only find one black fairy of Neverland, the black fairy that tried to destroy pixie hallow. Her name was Katilina and in the picture she looked beautiful. " _Wow if this is my mom I see where I get my style from."_ Closing the page and shutting of the laptop he put it back on the nightstand. After Niru was finished in the bathroom it was Kyran's turn. He quickly got ready and came out getting into bed. Noticing that Niru had already fallen asleep he turned off the light and let the feeling of unconsciousness take over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and hope you liked the song I wrote. I write one for each of my . Well hope to see you again. Goodbye.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	5. First Day Equals

**Alright so I am quickly updating before I go to Bed So I will cut this short. This is the longest Chapter I have written so far. Thank you to all of the people who have liked and followed this story. I do not own anything of Descendants that is all Disney. Okay well this is the fifth chapter and it is called:**

 **First Day Equals...**

 **"Talking"**

 ** _Thinking_**

 **Well Enjoy!**

* * *

On their first day of school the new villain kids all got an email from either Mal, Evie, Carlos or Jay. This email had their schedule for the day, of Course they all had one normal subject; Chemistry for Yuma, Drama for Elizabeth, Math for Kyran and for Mystie English. They also had remedial goodness 101 as well each had a class with one of the ex-villain kids. Since Remedial goodness class was first they were all somewhat happy, _Ya something to fall asleep in,_ was the thought shared by the four as the went to the classroom where F.G was waiting for them. She waited for them to take their seats before she began talking.

"Children as you probably did not know we actually having some parents come to the school tomorrow for the very special blood moon that will be happening tomorrow evening. So we do have a special surprise for you." She said as she wheeled out a big T.V, when she turned it on you could see a close up on someone's teeth that still had broccoli in them. When the person backed away from the screen you could see that it was Yzma and next to her were Hades,Gaston and Captain Hook. As well Carlos' father the Big Bad Wolf.

"Yuma darling, how it is so excellent to see you." Yzma said in her crackling voice towards her son. "How are you darling, I did not get to see you off, I had to make a potion for Hook to make a certain crocodile into some boots, you should see it, it doesn't work!" she ended up yelling at her son as if he was the reason it didn't work. Over the 2 decades she had been on the Island Yzma had ended up going a little psychotic.

After she calmed down Hades looked at his Daughter with a grin. "Hello Elizabeth, how is my nasty little girl doing today." he asked her still wearing that grin.

"Horrible," She answered with the same with a devilish smile.

"That's my girl." He said with pride. "So have you seen your uncle yet, he did tell me that he would be seeing you sometime soon." He asked her with a questioning face.

"Yes he came on the day we arrived. Oh and he gave me my title, I am know the goddess of animals." She said happily.

"Oh, well what did you try to summon first, my daughter."

"Well, I tried to summon a griffin, but..." Just then a high pitch squeal could be heard from behind them. Turning around all the saw was a brown puff of fur fly into Elizabeth's chest. Turning back around so everyone could see what had just flown into her. Everyone saw that it was a cute baby griffin that was snuggled into her arms and looking at everyone. "It did not turn out as I wanted it to."

"That is alright, you get better as your powers grow, however, I do expect to see a dragon being summoned sooner or later." He said to her, she nodded her head and now it was Gaston's turn to speak.

"Hello, my daughter have you been keeping up with your training, you better not be slacking off." Gaston warned Mystie.

"Dad it is the first day of school, get a grip, I haven't even been able to find a good place to train." She shouted at her father, Hook chuckled at the burn that Gaston's daughter had just given him. However, he did have to talk to his son.

"Kyran my boy how have you been. Eris would like to ask how things are going on your little adventure." He said trying to be subtle about talking about the plan. They knew that F.G was still in the room with their children.

"Very good, there is actually a blood moon tomorrow night. Oh and I found out who my mother is." He said which shocked everyone in the room, well except for Hook. For no one except for Hook and it seemed like Mr. Wolf knew as well because he did not stiffen up either and Kyran found that weird.

"I wondered when you would, and that is the reason I have to ask you to stay inside tomorrow night. You are not to even open the curtains. No looking at the moon." That is when Mr. Wolf came up to the screen.

"Can you tell Carlos that to and Mirage would like you to tell Jay the same thing. You three have never been outside of the barrier during a blood moon before. So please tell him, force him to stay inside if have to, but do not go outside tomorrow night." Mr. Wolf was practically snarling at the end of his speech.

"Yes of course, I will do that. Also hope to see you soon." Kyran said about to turn of the, but Elizabeth had one more thing to say.

"Oh dad tell more we will talk to her in hopefully a month. Bye," she says shutting of the screen.

"Well that went better than I expected," F.G told the four of them. "Also Kyran i would really like to know who your mother is." she continued looking at Kyran.

"Sorry F.G. That is for me to know only." As soon as he said that, the bell rang for lunch. "Well gotta go tell Carlos to stay inside tomorrow night. Bye guys." He said running off.

* * *

Kyran walked through the doors to the outside cafeteria and spotted Mal walking up to the table where everyone was sitting. Running up to the table just as Mal sat down and Evie what was wrong.

"It's nothing, it's just that I wanted to go see the blood moon tomorrow night with Ben, but his parents said he had to stay inside tomorrow night for some reason." As she explained Kyran was thinking to himself, about what his dad and Mr. Wolf had said. _That sounds just like what dad said to me and what Mr. Wolf wants me to tell Carlos and Jay._

"Oh, hey Kyran, how's you first day?" Carlos asked acknowledging Kyran's presence which scared everyone that he was standing behind.

"It's going okay, we got to talk to our parents today over video call." Kyran answered. The four ex-villain kids looked up at him.

"Oh how did that go?" Carlos questioned again, seeing as how no one else was rushing to ask Kyran what happened.

"It went fine, but your dad was there as well and for some reason he asked me to tell you and Jay to stay inside tomorrow night, my dad told me the same thing. And it also sounds like Ben's parents told him the same thing."

"Well I guess I'll stay in tomorrow at least, you have to stay too Carlos." Jay said while semming down that he couldn't go out and watch the moon.

"Ya and if Dad wants me to stay inside tomorrow night, I guess I should. Was there anything else he said?"

"Ya he said not to look at the moon at all, like it was going to kill us or something." The bell had perfect timing because of it ringing at that moment the conversation was left on that note. "Well looks like it's time for class."

* * *

Walking out from underneath the bleachers towards the tourney team. The person who had Jay in their class walked up and announced their presence.

"Alright Jay what am I doing here?" The person asked out loud making everyone turn to look at them. When the tourney team turned around they saw Mystie standing there, in all her stunning beauty. Jay smiled and went up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders he explained.

"Well you're here to play, isn't that obvious?" He said with a chuckle.

"Fine." She replied with an exasperated sigh, taking off her jacket and changing her shoes to runners.

"Ha like a girl will be able to play Tourney she'll probably complain that she broke a nail." A boy on the team said, making everyone laugh. Except for Jay, Ben and Chad. Carlos had left the team a while ago because he was helping out in the animal class taking care of the dogs.

"Oh so you think a girl can't beat you at a sport. Well let me show you, I will face off against a whole team, all by myself." She said challenging the boys, while tying up her hair into a ponytail. She had changed really fast because now she was wearing a normal white tank top with black short shorts and blue running shoes.

"Well then why don't we do that? Everyone set up, Mystie was it, I want you on that side of the field everyone else on the other. Let's play some tourney!" He yelled. Everyone went onto the field except for Jay, Chad and Ben.

When everyone was in their positions the game started. Mystie quickly got the ball with her paddle and started running up the field. None of the guys expected her to be so fast, so it took them a little time to chase after her. She quickly got past one forward with a fake step right and got around the other while throwing the ball up and over him. She quickly made her way to the Kill Zone. The boy on the cannon firing at her right as she step in. However, she dodged every single one of the fire balls with ease. Getting out of the Kill zone, she ran even faster past the defenders and shot the ball with so much strength that it was in the back of the net before the goalie even realized that it was. Going towards the net. When she looked at the bleachers she saw the coach with his jaw wide open and the three boys that did not play clapping and laughing at their own team. Walking up to them with the rest of the team.

"Nice job, Mystie." Jay said patting her on the shoulder.

"What was that, she was like a monster out there." One of the boys that had just gotten beat by Mystie announced. Mystie just went up to him and plainly said.

"Hey it's not my fault you underestimated a girl. Did you every even ask yourself why I asked Jay what I was doing here, no? Well let me tell you, oyu just got beat by the daughter of Gaston." She said with a smirk towards the boy. He and the rest of the team were shocked. They hadn't actually realized who they were playing and they were totally owned by her. She turned away from him when the coach called.

"Well, Mystie Legume, welcome to the Auradon Knights Tourney team," he said shocking all the boys more. Well except for Jay, Chad and Ben.

* * *

Yuma walked into his class looking for the person he knew he had class with. When he found them he walked over to the person and sat down.

"Alright Mal, why am I here in art class?" He asked the purple haired girl sitting next to him, who was sketching. Looking up Mal gave him the look that said 'really, it's art class'. "Mal seriously why am I here, I am not as artsy as Kyran, Evie and even Carlos has better art skills than I do."

"On the contrary, I know it was you who made those giant letters that wrote out Evil Lives, Yuma this is art class, everyone can show whatever they want. Just be you. Here." She says grabing a sketch book from next to her. "Teach said this is yours, but by the end of today you have to make the front of it express who you are."

"Fine." He said grabbing the book and moving to the back of the class. Sitting down he gets to work on his sketch book. However, he gets a little bored and pulls out his father's tarot cards. Putting it out in the normal three card format his father is famous for he reads them. The cards showing his past present and future. His past was 'The Tower' in reverse. Things in his past that he has counted on may not be there for him anymore? His present 'Death' right side up, a new beginning to his old ending. And his future 'The Magician' right side up, meaning he will have the knowledge to overcome great difficulties. After thinking about it for a second he grabs his sketchbook and starts working on the cover.

When the class was almost over everyone was told to hand in their sketchbook and after they did they could leave. Yuma waited a bit until after everyone had gone up, well except for Mal, who was waiting for him with a smirk. Walking up to the teacher's desk he waved his hand over his sketchbook putting the finishing touch on it. Putting it down on the desk he could tell that the teacher was surprised at his work.

Yuma's sketchbook had three parts to it. The background was the three cards that he had just read in his tarot reading. In the middle ground was a silhouette of the times he meet each of his three friends. And in the front was a drawing of all four of them on the beach. The greatest touch of all is that he had used his tarot magic to make it look like a moving landscape of the four of them watching his past with his magic.

"See I knew you could do it!" Mal says patting him on the back.

Elizabeth walked into her classroom, with her griffin tow, the thing would not leave her alone, and right towards the person she had to meet. It wasn't really hard to find Carlos, just look for the canines. This class was magical biology, where they learned about the animals, while being in class with them. The class was actually quite big. The firs thing she actually noticed was the absence of a little winged animal. Looking around she easily found him flying around with some baby dragons above in the air. The classroom used to be ball room, but was transformed into a stable for all types of animals.

* * *

"Alright, Carlo, I'm interested, what are we doing in this class?" she asked the De Vil boy, who was holding a brown dog in his arms. "And weren't you afraid of dogs?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I was afraid of dogs, but not anymore. This dude the school's mutt by the way. And as for what we do in this class, we take care of the animals, but we all have a different class of animals. I have the canines, their are also students that take care of the felines, horses and fish even. There are all different types of animals in this place and that is why you're here, goddess of animals."

"Nice one De Vil, well I guess my job is to find a type of animal that fits me than?"

"Yep, so go get to it, I'll be right here if you need me." Carlos said, which Elizabeth took as her cue to leave. Walking around the stables she saw so many animals. However, she couldn't help but feel like a part of her was missing. She realized that that part, was her little griffin. Walking up to the second level she looked for her little griffin. When she found him, she was surprised to see it playing with in a group with many different hybrids. Walking up to them she sat down and watched them play. When they all saw her walk up to them, they all went over to her. Wanting them to pet them or play with them. Unknown to her she was being watch by someone in the shadows. Walking out the person spoke up to her.

"Looks like you found your animal type, hybrids." Carlos De Vil said spooking her. She turned around to face the boy with a look that could kill before looking back at the animals that had continued to play.

"Yes, I guess I have." She says nodding, Carlos nodding with a smile, happy for his friend to have found a type of animal to take care of. A type that had so far not accepted anyone to help them, even him.

* * *

Finally Kyran walked into his classroom walking right up to Evie and sitting next to her. He couldn't help but notice the other people in his class staring at him. He was the only boy in the fashion and sewing class after all.

"So Evie, what is the first assignment that we have in this class?" He asks with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't pretend you don't want to be here, I know you love it, so give it a rest." She says back at him. "Also the first assignment is to create a design for a design that shows the story of the person your sitting with. Meaning I am making a suit for you and you are making a dress for me. So get to work you only have ten minutes, since it an easy design, well for you it is."

"Alrighty then." He said getting his sketchbook, that he always keeps in his bag.

"See you're all ready for this class." She say mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" he says back, to her smirking face. Getting to work. Ten minutes later the teacher calls time and asks everyone to take a picture with their phones and send it to her. After she gets all of the designs she puts them up in a slide show saying who made it a who's story it is. Many of the designs were okay, but some were terrible. Then it was Evie's design and Kyran could swear he heard someone say that of course hers was great.

Evie had taken the normal pirate look of boots, pant, trench coat, vest, and hat, and made it into a modern design. The pants were sleek as were the boots. The trench coat was made shorter only reaching his hips and was coloured a bright red which contrasted beautifully with the black vest and shirt. She had even added in his bottle of black sand.

"Nice job Evie, I especially like how you added in my bottle of black sand, makes it personal."

"Why thank you Kyran. I can't wait to see the gown you made for me, I hope it looks gorgeous."

"Oh I know you'll like it." Kyran finished the conversation. Looking back at the teacher as she announces his design. He couldn't help but chuckle at the gasps and sayings of disbelief from all the girls in the class, some even looking at him from their seats, to which he smirked.

"You like?" He asked Evie who had a happy smile on her face, as if dreaming of wearing it.

"I love it." She said in reply looking back at the design Kyran had made.

From her waist up the design was a very sleek lilac colour and had a sweet heart neckline. The top half of the design was also covered in red and purple jewels intricately woven to create the design of an apple tree. The bottom half was a pale white with a few leaves made out of purple jewels and a few apples made of ruby falling down the front right side of the dress. The design had a few sketches on the side of a purple flower with a tiara has a head accessory as well as Evie's ruby necklace. The shoes were two White heels with a ruby and amethyst on the outer side of each of them.

"Alright, well now, class I would like you all to meet our new student starting today, Mr Kyran Hook son of Captain Hook. Please say hello." She says gesturing for Kyran to stand up. Looking around Kyran could tell that, all the girls in the class, make that everyone in class since he couldn't see any other boy in this class, were all scared and intrigued to meet him.

"Hey, names Kyran, don't know what else to say so..." he left off as he took his seat again, giving the floor to the teacher to speak about there next

"Alright well, you all know that in one month the Book of Peace will be arriving from across the sea from Neverland. On that night we will be holding a runway to show peace between stories. So this is a partner activity. You have already gotten your partners. They are the ones that you drew the outfit for today and will be working with to fuse your two lineages into two separate design for each of you. Are we all clear." getting a nod from everyone she continued. "Well I hope you all are ready to start to get to work, so go ahead, oh and also the queen of the fairies, Queen Clarion, and a few other fairies will be coming to see your show. So I wish you all luck." She finished off.

However all that was going on through Kyran's head was, _Great I will be in the perfect position to get the book. This Auradon Prepers won't know what hit them. But now I also have to decide if I should tell Evie who my mom is for the designs or just use the pirate side for both of the outfits._ After that thought he started worrying, what would everyone think if they found out that he was a fairy, _Bet Tina Bell would laugh at me._

* * *

 ** _Alright Hope you liked. If you have anything to say just review and I will answer you in the next chapter's author' note before the start of the chapter. Well everyone Good Night!_**

 ** _-Dust Winters is now Offline and Asleep zzzzzzzz..._**


	6. Blood Moon Horror

**Hey everyone I am back, I am really happy with this Chapter and How it turned out. It is called Blood Moon Horror. Some people may not think it is horror but it is somewhat suspenseful. Also you might not be expecting the ending.**

 **The disclaimer as you know is always the same nothing of Descendants is mine. All I own are my eight characters, no stealing, or may Maleficent fire breath burn you whole.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 _ **Well enjoy.**_

* * *

It was the night of the Blood Moon and everyone had gone to see it out on the school field. Well except for four boys. Kyran, Jay, Carlos and Ben were all stuck inside their rooms. The best part was that they were all allowed to be in the same room. The four boys were playing a trivia game, well until Carlos and Jay had a disagreement on one of the cards that Jay got wrong, but did not want to admit it. Both of them had lost somethings in the middle of the fight. Jay's hair now fell everywhere because of the lose of his beanie while the clip on Carlos' tail had been snapped, just adding to the disagreement. That is when something bad happened.

The two of them had been wrestling and had rolled all the way over to the window and pulled down one of the curtains letting the moonlight pour into the room with an eerie red glow. Both boys stopping instantly and looking up at the moon from where they were. Kyran and Ben noticing the two of them standing up and still looking at the moon were wondering what had happened.

"Yo guys what's wrong?" Kyran asked standing up alone with Ben. The two of them started walking towards the two other boys, but stopped as they turned around. Ben and Kyran were scared because both Carlos and Jay's eyes had turned a feral bright red.

"Guys what's wrong?" Ben repeated Kyran's questioned while the two of them moved back away from their friends.

"Nothing really, we just found out the truth of why our parents did not want us looking at the moon." Carlos stated in a deep husky voice as he and Jay walked towards the other two boys. The other two full of fright as they watched their friends change right before their eyes. Both of the boys had now grown a tail each and a pair of ears sticking out of their heads.

Carlos' tail was a furry black tail with a white tip that matched his ears. His eyes now looked like those of a blood wolf and his pale skin had darkened immensely because now it was a dark grey. His hair had also gone completely black, nothing on him was white except for the tips of ears and tail. His muscles had also grown and his clothes began to change. He was now wearing sleek black leather pants and a white leather vest.

Jay however looked completely different. In a know bright red leather vest and black leather pants his ears and tail looked like those of his mother's. He actually looked to become more lithe like a cat. His eyes had actually narrowed to slits of black against his blood red eyes. His hair was now held back in a ponytail by a black hair tie. As they continued towards the other two Jay spoke up in a very sly voice

"We just want you two ta know as well." He said reaching out and grabbing Kyran, while Carlos grabbed Ben. The two of them pulling Ben and Kyran toward the window Both of them struggling to get free and, during this bout you could barely hear two small clinking sounds. Both Ben's ring and Kyran's bottle of sand had fallen to the floor and Jay and Carlos were not going to give in, they really wanted Kyran and Ben to go into the light. However, Kyran was trained to get out of holds like this and got out free and grabbed the door handle, he wasn't able to turn and open the door but it did give him something to hold onto as Jay started pulling him again. On the other side of the room he could hear Ben struggling until he couldn't anymore. Looking back he saw that Ben was now standing in the light of the moon.

Ben had already started to change just like the other two. Ben was now wearing the same outfit as the other two, but his top was a royal Blue. He had grown a tail and ears like the others, but he had also grown a fine layer of fur all over his arms. He looked like how his father had when he was the beast, however Ben looked more human than Adam had. Seeing this gave Kyran a shock, and because of that stopped struggling long enough for Jay to pull him away from the door knob. Kyran's fighting though proved even more useless as the other two quickly joined Jay in pulling him into the light. Kyran tried to struggle as much as he could until he got to the light. Then everything became clear to him. Why had his father told him not to go into the light, because he knew that Kyran would unlock his true powers.

While Kyran was staring at the light his eyes became the deepest blood red of them all and his clothes were the same except his were fully black his skin had turned pale and it looked like he had become half skeleton. Turning around to his partners with a maniacal grin.

"Now lets go and show everyone that we are just what we were born to be." After the four share an evil laugh they disappears in a cloud of smoke each, each cloud matching the colour of their top.

* * *

Out on the field everyone was enjoying the beauty of the moon. A few of the parents had come to watch it with their children as well. Beast and Belle and even F.G had also come to make sure that what they were fearing would not come true. They had actually secretly spoken with, Mirage Captain Hook and Mr. Wolf. The four villains that were as much a part of this as they were. _Curse that stupid warlock for doing to this to my child. Hopefully, he still has it on him though, as long as he has it on he will be..._ Beast was brought out of his musing by a very loud scream a bunch of running students. Looking down the way he saw why.

"No... it just can't be." He said in horror looking down the way and seeing four humanoids. The four boys that were supposed to be in their dorms. Looking around he saw that most of the kids had left, all that were left were his son's friend group. Looking around he could see their confused faces all looking at him, but they all looked back at the other four people on the field. Recognizing them as their friends, the kids eyes went wide. Beast stepped forward in a protective stance gesturing for the others to get away from him.

"What's the matter father?" Ben asked in a dark voice,eyes glowing red, as he looked at his father. "I do not understand why you didn't tell me I had this much power inside me before. It feels amazing."

"No son, that power is not your own it is the effect of a curse placed upon your kids four families. The four of you were never supposed to change into it. You all should have had something to keep you from changing into these monsters, and I know where to look." Looking back at the children behind him. Go to their rooms and look for something that is theirs... Go!" He yells at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Called Jay as he and Carlos disappeared and reappeared in front of the kids. Niru Roopin, Yuma, Chad, Doug, Evie and Mystie grabbed them and yelled at the others to go. However, Kyran had done the same thing, but just like the other two had been grabbed by Elizabeth, Melody and Lonnie. That left Mal, Audrey, Jane and Tina to go grab, four things that owned to the boys. They ran off leaving their friends to keep the four boys under control.

Running to the room that the fours boys had been in, the girls were surprised to see in such disarray. However, they set to work finding things that belonged to each of the four boys.

"What are we looking for?" Audrey asked angrily while searching for anything that might be magical.

"Beast said it was something that they would have had all along to keep them from changing into a monster." Mal replied still searching until she caught sight of something on the floor. Picking it up she realized that it was Ben's ring. She had a matching one made for herself and had given the original back to him. "I think I might have found something." She said showing the others the ring.

"Really Mal a ring what is a ring supposed to do?" Audrey asked still angry she couldn't find something.

"This is Ben's ring he never takes it off...ah... that must be it. We have to look for something that they rarely ever take off."

"That might be it, but what do they always wear?" Tina asked out loud looking for anything she might have seen the boys wearing.

"I don't now what Kyran always wears, but I found Carlos' tail." Jane said walking to the middle of the room with Mal.

"And look what I found.." Audrey said holding up Jay's beanie.

"Alright, three down, One to go, know let me think what does Kyran always wear?" Mal asked herself while walking around the room. Stopping suddenly and turning around she looks down at the floor. Bending down she picks up a tiny little bottle filled with black sand. "I believe this is Kyran's bottle of sand hmm...here..." She says throwing it to Tina. However, right as Tina catches it she screams. The reason because when it got into her hand the sand began to glow an eerie dark blue.

"This is not sand, this is pixie dust, why does Kyran have black pixie dust?" she asks with wide eyes towards the other girls.

"Who cares, we have to go and get them to change back to normal." Audrey says running out of the room, Mal and Jane following right behind her. Tina waits for a moment and runs after, thinking about only one thing. _Why does Kyran have pixie dust, only fairies are supposed to have it with them. Unless... no he couldn't be, there haven't been any new male fairies born because of her curse. Ugh... not the time to be thinking about this, I have to help save the others._ She thought as she followed the other three out of the building towards the field.

* * *

When they arrived at the field they were greeted with an unfriendly sight. Looking around the four girls saw Evie, Melody, Roopin and Belle on the ground. They were being looked after by F.G. And the others were still fighting the three boys.

"Wait, where's Kyran?" Tina asked as she only saw Jay, Carlos and Ben. F.G. Looked at her with worried eyes.

"Kyran disappeared and went off somewhere, but by the look of the north tower, I think that is where he went.

"Alright, I'm going after him." Tina said before flying off, not letting anyone catch up to her.

The other three girls then went to work trying to save their boyfriends. Mal went over and joined Chad and Beast in Getting Ben back to his senses. When she arrived Chad and Beast were holding Ben as hard as they could.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Ben was screaming at his father and best friend.

"No son, we are getting you back to normal! Mal put the ring on his finger, now!" Beast yelled and that's what she did. Running up to them and grabbing Ben's had. Slipping the ring on his ring finger, the change was instant. The fur went away and his menacing red eyes went back to his loving green ones. His head dropped low and the others could just hear him mumble and apology before he fainted. Chad and his father supporting him.

Mal looked around and saw that Jane had clipped Carlos' tail to his belt as he was being held by Niru and Elizabeth. The instant it was clipped Carlos had the same reaction as Ben and so did Jay by the looks of it because he now had his beanie on his head and was being laid on the ground.

As they got everyone to the centre of the field. Mal looked hard at Beast.

"What the hell just happened here, Beast, what changed these four and what is this about a curse?" She asked her boyfriends dad. Beast took a moment to look around at everyone wanting the same answer. His wife and F.G nodding their heads, saying it was time they knew.

"A long time ago before the villains were put on the Isle of the lost. An angry wizard cursed four people because of their blood. No one knows exactly why and only the families knew that they had been cursed." He started explaining while everyone now was looking at him. "The curse was that four sons would be born, a beast, a canine, a feline and something else, I forget. The curse would give them great power, however it came at a price, the four would lose their minds and only think about the power not a thing about what others thought. As you can see the four sons were Ben, my son, the son of the big bad wolf, Carlos, the son of Mirage, Jay and as far as I know Captain Hook's son Kyran, who is still missing. Oh no we have to go help Tinabell get him."

"No Tinabell is the only one that can save him." F.G said as she stood up from looking over the boys. "She is the only one who can get what ever kept him from changing back to him. We can only wait and see what happens." she said solemnly looking up at the north tower.

Tina flew as fast as she could and finally made it to the north tower, what she found frightened her. There standing on the roof looking aimlessly at the moon was Kyran. That part was normal, but what wasn't were the pair of Midnight black wings sticking out of his back. As she got close she noticed that all over his clothes were dark blue designs of wings moving all over his clothes. The most eerie part of this was that he was that the wings were giving of a menacing blood red aura.

She tried to sneak up behind him and put his necklace around his neck, but he was to quick. He had turned around and grabbed both of her hands, staring straight into her eyes with his glowing red ones.

"What do we have here? A little fairy out to stop me? Well sorry but you ain't gonna do that." he said to her darkly. At this her face hardened, this was not Kyran, even if she had only known him for three days, this was not the son of Captain Hook she had grown to have feelings for. _Wait when did I start having feelings for him._ The two of started wrestling, but when Tina's wings came out the two of them were in the air. _Maybe it was when he stood up to me and actually told me the truth about whatever that came out of my mouth could hurt someone even without me meaning to._

The two of them continued to fight up in the sky, until Tina had an idea. She had to distract him long enough so she could put the necklace around his neck. So she went for it, grabbing his arms she pulled him close and kissed him. Kyran was in so much shock that he didn't notice her putting the necklace around his neck.

So many emotions went through Kyran's head. However, he knew what he was going to do, he deepened the kiss by pulling her close. He had actually started to change back to normal. His skin went back to its normal shade and his clothes changed back as well. However, when they pulled apart, Tina noticed that the dark blue design had turned golden and that Kyran' wing were still there. She looked into his eyes for the answers she wanted and she got them as they touched down on the roof again. Both of their wings going back into their backs and the gold designs disappearing from his clothes.

"Sorry for not telling you, I'm half fairy. By the way your a great kisser." He said making her blush. "Maybe we could get together sometime, Tina, thank you for saving me. Also sorry for making you do this." He said confusing her, what was this, but then she figured it out. He had slumped into her arms and now she understood, she had to carry him back to the others and that is exactly what she did. She carried the Pirate, who had stolen her heart back to the field and laid him on one of the gurneys that had been set up. Making a promise to see him tomorrow.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't expect that ending, or maybe you did. Either way thank you for reading and can't wait to see you next time on Descendants 2: Double the Legacy.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	7. Tourney andLover?

**Hey guys, Dust here. How are you. I am so happy that so many people have been reading my story. I'm start the disclaimer here and say that I do not own anything of Descendants, that is all Disney. However, i do own my eight characters.**

 **Alright so last chapter I ended off with Kyran,Jay,Carlos and Ben going to the hospital. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Singing,**_ **yes singing**

 **Well enjoy, Tourney and...Lover?**

* * *

Tina wasn't actually able to see Kyran the next day or the next day for the matter of fact. No one was allowed to see the four boys. The four of them were still in the hospital getting checked out because of some lasting effects. However, after three days of being in the hospital the boys were allowed to return to school.

They arrived at lunch time and were walking all together through the outside courtyard. Everyone was looking at them, and the four boys knew that the others had reasons to look at them. Each of them had not come out of the night unscathed.

Carlos, who had took on some wolf aspects during the blood moon, now had two wolf ears on top of his head. He also stood almost as tall as Jay and his muscles hadn't gone down to their original mass. He looked more like an athlete than a techie. Carlos' eyes now looked more like his father's.

Lots of girls were looking at Jay because of his new tail. He unlike Carlos had gone back to his normal muscular look. When he got out of the hospital his hair had been the same length from that night so he decide to cut it short. He now had short spiky hair that actually looked good on him. His eyes also now resembled more cat like ones.

Ben was somewhat like Carlos in the way the he now had his father's eyes and he now had small horns sticking out of the top of his head, but otherwise he was back to normal like Jay.

Kyran was the exception to their little group. The only thing that changed about him was that he had found something special. Walking up to their group quietly he wrapped his arms around Tina, scaring her and making her turn around.

"Kyran!" she screamed and hugged him tightly as if he would disappear in a cloud of smoke again.

"Hey, how are you." He said kissing her. This action surprised everyone at their table and the surrounding ones. Separating the two of them look lovingly into each others eyes. Which Tina noticed, that Kyran's had flakes of red close to the pupils. The two of them were shocked out of their own world, when they heard wolf whistles from there friends. The two of them looking at their friends.

"When did this happen?" asked Mystie looking at them wide eyed.

"Well, I had to go and get Kyran back to normal and so the only way I could think to distract him was to... kiss him, so I did and know here we are." Tina explained to her friends for the first time since that night. Kyran looked at the girl that saved him, the girl that he did not trust at all when they met, but now he knew what Mal had felt with Ben. He found love in the person he was not expecting to. Looking over to his best friend, who was staring at him with inquisitive eyes. Kyran gave him a knowing look saying that they would talk later with the others.

The rest of the morning went normal and so did the rest of the day. The four new isle kids, wanted to tare their eyes out while watching a movie on goodness. As well they each had their own classes today. Yuma went to art with Mal and actually had a great time. However he couldn't stop drawing a particular someone that he had his eye on, but would never tell the others. Elizabeth had started learning all she could about the hybrids of the school. She was known in her class as the one that speaks to animals, but it wasn't a rumour because she actually could because of her connection to them. Mystie had gone to practice and had actually been surprised to know they were going to be weight lifting that day. She went into the weight room watching the boys try to beat each other in lifting as much as they could. So she showed them up and lifted, what the boys thought would be three time her weight on the bench press for forty reps. Kyran however did not have the best experience.

* * *

In Kyran's class he was working on his fashion show ideas with Evie, when he realized what had happened to him because of the blood moon. While concentrating on the design he accidentally went poof and appeared at another table on the other side of the room. Everyone was shocked, but no one as much as him, however, even with that. Everyone saw another side to Kyran when his face lit up with a bright smile.

After classes ended Mystie went out to the tourney field for after school practice. Her friends were going to show up and watch, so she knew that she was not going to mess up in front of them. Besides she had Jay, Chad and Ben there with her, she was not going to fail with their help. However, when she got there she did not expect to see Carlos there talking to the coach. What surprised her most was that Carlos was wearing a tourney uniform. Walking up to him she waited for the coach to leave before she spoke up.

"I thought you didn't like to play tourney anymore?" she asked making him turn around.

"Ya well I thought I would give it a try." He said sheepishly. "You wanna team up with Jay, me, Chad and Ben. We gotta show these new guys a thing or two."

"Sure why not." She said looking up into the stands seeing her friends, but she wasn't expecting them to be with the other four new students as well. Looking up she caught Roopin's eyes for a second, before she turned around quickly and ran onto the field. She wasn't looking where she was going only thinking about the boy in the stands watching her. Could she be falling for a hero, no way, she couldn't be , but she was and she was falling hard. Literally, she was just hit upside the head with a misfired fireball from one of the dragon cannons. However, she didn't fall to the ground, like the guy wanted. She just walk off the field into the forest.

"Ha did you see that,she ran off like a crybaby, see guys she isn't tha-" The guy did not get to finish because of someone punching him in the face, but it wasn't who anyone suspected. There standing above the boy that shot the fireball at Mystie was, Roopin. Everyone was surprised that he was the one that punched the dude, but then everyone realized what was happening on the stands.

On the stands Kyran, Elizabeth and Yuma were being held back from running down there to clobber the dude. The dude was looking straight at Roopin, who was giving him a death glare before running off following Mystie into the woods.

"What was that all about, you would think that he would be happy that the villain scum got hit." the dude said disgustedly. Trying to comprehend the reason why Roopin would punch him. That is when Kyran got out of Tina's grasp. Walking over to the boy Kyran stood right in his face. The boy was ignorant and didn't notice the dark energy swirling around Kyran's closed fist. However, Yuma did and did not want Kyran getting sent back to the Isle and ruining their plan. Quickly getting in between them he purposes a little wager.

"How about this, pretty boy. My friends and I against your full team, think you can still beat us. Oh and only first years like yourselves."

"Why would we only play first years?" The boy asked however knew exactly what to say to rile him up.

"Because it would be unfair if we, who have never played, face off against people with extensive training. And aren't you Auradon people all about being fair." Yuma had him, he knew, the boy had played right into his hands.

"If it is okay with coach, then fine by me, if a bunch of little villain kids want to play us, then lets do it."The boy said, anger put into each word. The others around him agreeing with him, not knowing what they were going to get them selves into.

"Great see you on the field." Yuma said turning around to his friends. The two of them having smirks on their faces. "Alright guys, Kyran your on the cannon, I will be goal and Elizabeth why don't you take them down a peg by scoring a goal as our forward." getting a nod from the two of them the game began.

* * *

Somewhere out in the woods, Roopin was still searching for Mystie. But when he heard a voice ahead he knew where he had to go. When he got there he noticed Mystie standing at the top of a huge waterfall, so he began climbing. All the way listening to her beautiful voice as she sang happily.

 _Is this right_

 _is this wrong_

 _what I'm feeling tonight_

 _can I be who i am inside_

Roopin quickly got to the top and actually joined in. This action of course scaring Mystie, but not for long as she went with it.

 _Let it out,let it go_

 _be the star of the show_

 _be the one_

 _who they look at all night_

The two of them walking toward each other and signing together. Their two voices meshing together perfectly.

 _Bring on the lights_

 _bring on the show_

 _bring on the song_

 _and lets start to go_

Looking into each others eyes, Mystie sang the next verse.

 _Can't believe, that I found_

 _someone just like me_

 _in this world_

 _that I do not belong_

Roopin actually felt sorry for the girl in front of him. However, he could also tell that she was sad and he was going to do whatever he could to make her happy.

 _You don't have to be_

 _afraid anymore_

 _I'm here, right now_

 _looking right at you_

Both took one more step closer as they were now within arms reach of each other. Singing together in harmony.

 _Bring on the lights_

 _bring on the show_

 _bring on the song_

 _and lets start to go_

 _we are us_

 _and no one else_

 _is ever gonna change that_

Roopin taking the lead and pulling her close to his body, her voice finishing the lines

 _Here together (the two of us)_

 _This moment just (For the two of us...)_

Ending off the song the distance between them closed and they kissed. It was a sweet kiss, and even Mystie had to say that she liked it. She had actually had a little crush on the hero boy since the first time they met. She didn't want to act on it because how could a hero like a villain. Seperating, he was the first to speak.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I...well... I actually have this crush on you since seeing you walk out of the limo." She was so happy about that but she wanted to know if it was true.

"Oh and what did you like about me?" she asked him. He looked down at her with a kindhearted warm smile, one that she had never seen directed at her before.

"Well, I liked that you were not afraid to be yourself. Here in Auradon, all the girls, well except for a few, are pretty much the same plastic person. You however, were not like that, heck you play on an all guys tourney team, which no girl has ever tried to play. What I am trying to say is that you inspire me, Mystie, and even if it has only been a week since I've known you, I know from the bottom of my heart that I love you." He said with compassion and sincerity. Looking into his eyes she could tell that he was telling her the truth. However, even if she was starting to feel the same way, she still had a job to do, but why not try to start something, even if she might break his heart. "Mystie," he said snapping her out of her musings. "Do you love me?" He asked. She looked away with a solemn face.

"I don't know what love feels like." she said sadly, but knew that she was starting to figure it out.

"Maybe I could teach you then." he said turning her head to look at him, kissing her one more time.

"I'd like that." she said with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright well that is the end of, I believe chapter seven. Well thanks for reading, now please Review. I do check frequently for reviews and if you have any question I will answer them in the next chapters author's notes. Well that is it for today.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	8. One Secret Shown Another Hidden

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I hope this chapter makes up for that. I do not own descendants as I have said before, but I do own my characters.**

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 _ **ArtemisBamf1218:** _**So glad you're reading and yes their might be a sequel, but first your questions.**

 **Villain: Captain Hook! He is so funny with his phobia of the crocodile**

 **Disney Cannon: Belle and Adam. The story is all about what is on the inside rather than the outside**

 **oc: Tie between Kyran and Mystie because both challenge social norms with their personalities**

 _ **Extras:**_

 **Least favourite character in Disney is Peter Pan, don't like him one bit, he's all about dreams? yeah right he keeps Captain hook in neverland and tries to make sure that he never leaves, even though that is a Hook dreams about.**

 **Least Favourite Cannon: Cinderella and Prince Charming. all about the looks, and tiny feet, come on they rarely talked that night, you can't fall in love after one damn dance**

 **Least favourite oc: don't have one, all my OCs are precise to me, they are parts of me that I will never let go.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **Well enjoy the chapter... One Secret Shown Another Hidden**

* * *

Walking back to the field, hand in hand, Roopin and Mystie noticed that practice was over. Walking over to the stands, they surprisingly saw their friends talking. Mystie noticed that Yuma, Elizabeth and Kyran had smug looks on their faces like they had had the time of their lives.

On the stands Kyran was actually the first to notice them, and noticed their hands. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Kyran gave a loud long whistle, that scared his friends and embarrassed the newly formed couple.

"Hey guys, guess we all missed the tension between you." He said confusing everyone, until they turned and saw what he was talking about. They all were surprised, well except for Tina. Tina knew perfectly well that Mystie had started to have feelings for the boy.

"Yah, Yah shut up Ky." Mystie said confusing Tina with the nickname.

"Ky?" Tina asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yah, Myst, Liz and Yu came up with it." He said looking at his now furious friends. The three were mad that he used the nicknames he came up with for them.

"I kinda like it, can I call you that, or do you not like the name?" Tina asked him.

"Of course, you can." him saying this surprised his friends. They knew that he hated it when people called him that, so why did he let Tina call him that. Then they realized Kyran had it bad for this girl and scared them would he not go through with the plan. "Well, I gotta go, hey guys wanna join me?" He said getting up, directing the second part to Mystie, Elizabeth and Yuma.

"Ya sure why not." Yuma and Elizabeth said standing up

"Alright, just wait two seconds for me to change." Mystie said about to grab her bag. Kyran stopped her though.

"No need for that." He said snapping his fingers at her. This causing a puff of black smoke to go up around her. When the smoke dissipated, she was standing there in her normal clothes.

"Wow, when did you have magic?" Elizabeth asked, while everyone was still shocked.

"I guess it is just a lasting side effect from the blood moon." he answered. "Anyway lets go guys." he said walking away the other three following after him.

After walking for a while they found themselves in a secluded area away from the school where it didn't look like anyone went at all.

"Alright we haven't had anytime to talk about the plan. So now is that time." Kyran said turning to his friends. Holding out his hand and snapping his fingers a large table appeared with a blueprint of the theatre.

"Why are we looking at the theatre's blueprints, may I ask?" Yuma was sceptical.

"This is where the school is holding a fashion show, and the book will be right here in the middle at the end of the runway."

"How do you know thi... oh wait your in the fashion show aren't you Ky?" Mystie was the one to ask the question this time.

"Yes, yes I am and the entire school will be there to watch. So while I'm up on the stage trying to get everyone's attention. Yuma will go and knock out the limo driver with a potion. I''m sure you've made some already." He said looking at Yuma, who had an evil smirk on his face. However, it wasn't because of what people thought. It was because he had his best friend on his side and not his best friend's girlfriend could change that. Kyran continued explaining the plan looking to Elizabeth and Mystie. "Elizabeth, since this thing is from your mom's story you will grab the book and Mystie will protect you. Once we have it we leave and get our parents off that island."

"That sounds like a great idea, glad your girlfriend hasn't changed you yet." Yuma says wrapping his arm around Kyran's shoulders.

"Really you think a fairy, could change a pirate. Ha! Yeah right." Kyran said jabbing his best friend in the ribs. The girls just smirked at the two boys being themselves for once in this prissy place. The four of them starting to laugh, but then become serious again.

"Looking at the map, it looks like we will have to go down four floors to get there. I mean I can bring Mystie with me through my shadows, but how are you going to get out Ky?" Elizabeth asks wanting to know if they needed to make a plan to get Kyran out of the theatre.

"Don't worry, I've got this."he replied making her question him more.

"And how pray tell are you going to do that?"she questioned with an intense glare, one that Kyran just smirked at.

"Like this." He said stepping away from the table and turning around. The others were confused what he was doing until they saw a pair of black wings shoot out of his back. The three of them gasping as Kyran turned around to face them. "I found out who my mom is, my mother is the black fairy of Neverland."

"The one that tried to destroy Fairy Hollow?" Yuma asked.

* * *

"That exact one, my friend. So now that we have that planned out. I have to go meet Evie and talk to her about fashion show ideas." Kyran said walking away and leaving his friends to figure out how to get out of the forest, since none of them had ever actually gone in there before. Running away he could hear Elizabeth yelling his name. When he got to the edge of the forest he made sure that his wings were put away and walked towards Evie and Mal's dorm.

Walking up to Mal and Evie's dorm, Kyran knocked on the door and then let himself in. Thinking that they knew he was coming and probably woulnd't be changing. However, the sight he was greated with scared him half to death. There standing in the middle of the room were Ben and Mal, completely surrounded by tons of fabrics. Over by her sewing machine, Evie was sketching wildly in her sketch book and throwing scrunch up papers everywhere.

"That's not right either!" she screamed as she tore another paper apart and through it to the floor. Kyran seeing this just went blank face.

"Evie!" Kyran yelled getting her attention as well as Mal and Ben's. "What is going on in here?" he asks looking at her, gulping she answers him.

"I'm trying to make a design that will match up your fathers story with my parents, but it all seems wrong. Well except for two, one idea is called 'Royal Battleship' and the other is 'Underwater Hunter'." she said back showing him two very unfinished designs.

"Why, 'Underwater Hunter' exactly?" Kyran asked, but he was thinking about who it might have to pertain to.

"Well.. I kinda thought we could use Urslan's mom's story..." she said looking at Kyran who was dead silent. He was just standing there looking out into space.

"Who's Urslan?" Ben asked as he walked over to them, on the now clean floor. Thankfully Mal had been practising her magic and was able to set the room back to normal. Looking around Ben noticed that the two girls were looking at a sullen Kyran, standing there eyes downcast. They knew that he wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Urslan is Kyran's older brother." Mal said to her boyfriend, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Half Brother." Kyran finally said getting everyone's attention. "The two of us are both children of Captain Hook, but we don't have the same mother. His mom is Ursula by the way, while my mom is.. well why don't I just show you." He said to the others bringing out his wings, causing the other occupants of the room to gasp.

"Your mom, she, she's the black fairy, Katilina Moonlight, of Neverland isn't she?" Ben asked with a straight face. He had had no idea, but had also looked into it. The other villain kids had alluded that Kyran's mother wasn't on the Isle of the Lost. So he had looked into female villains that were not or could not go onto the Isle of the Lost. Kyran's mom was actually one that couldn't go on the Isle because if she did, Neverland's magic would be thrown into chaos. However, Ben never thought that her son would be standing right in front of him.

"Yes, she is, sorry for not telling you right away when I found out, but now that you guys know, you have to keep it a secret, alright?" Kyran said getting nods from the others, looking to Evie he continues. "Evie, I love the 'Royal Battleship' idea, but why not do something like 'The Hunter Fairy' for the second idea. It wold be a great time to show everyone who my mother is."

Everyone was looking at Evie for her answer, but noticed something really scary. Evie had that glint in her eyes when ideas were just popping into her head. "Oh you know it. Also I want you to design my clothes and I'll design yours because we will now how to integrate our own parents stories into the others clothes. You get what I'm getting at." getting a nod she continued. "Also the only thing that the two of us are going to talk about is the colours, we will not see the designs until the show alright. So no talking about it until then, alright?" another nod. "Good, well with that said, I have a question, do the gold design always appear on your clothes like that when you have your wings out?" She asked drawing attention to the golden wings all over Kyran's clothes.

"Yes, yes they do, so you might want to incorperate them into the design for my 'Hunter Fairy' outfit." he said to her.

"Will do, well that is all we really needed to talk about so I believe you can leave if you want to." Evie said to Kyran, who nodded and walked out the door heading to his room. Leaving the other three alone.

"Ben what's wrong?" Mal asked her boyfriend, who had hard thinking face on.

"I was just thinking, that maybe I might do something to shake things up around here." He said straight forward. Mal, who had her hand on his shoulder, smirked and walked away to the washroom calling behind her.

"Careful, _King_ Ben, you're starting to sound like a villain plotting something." She says jokingly entering the bathroom.

"Well I kinda am plotting something, maybe if I work overnight I can get it ready for tomorrow, I think that day is tomorrow." Ben said more to himself, but with having the great huntsman as a father, Evie heard him loud and clear.

"What day's tomorrow Ben?" she asked the young king, him looking at with wide eyes.

"You don't know, i thought that all the villain kids would know?" he asked incredulously.

"Know what?" Mal asked coming out of the bathroom.

"That tomorrow is someone-you-all-knows birthday!" Ben sayed surprised that the others did not know about it.

"Umm... No we don't know that, we don't even know who you're talking about. All we know is that mail day is tomorrow."

"Well then you will be surprised for what I have planned for tomorrow." He said leaving the girls to ponder what he had just said and wonder what he was planning for tomorrow. Also who's birthday was he talking about.

* * *

 **Many of you might be asking yourself what is he planning, but I can tell you one thing, you'll have to wait and read to find out. Well since I'm updating later than I do normally, Goodnight all have a happily wonderful Dream.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	9. Mail and Rum

**Hey guys I had a burst of insperation for this chapter so here it is. Hope you like it. As always I don't own anything of Descendants that is all under the ownership of Disney. Well hope you enjoy the title of this chapter is...Mail and Rum.**

* * *

The next day was filled with happiness, well for everyone except for the new villain kids, on especially not happy. The four of them were filled with confusion as they saw everyone running towards the cafeteria, all talking about what they would get. What they would get? That confused the four of them a lot.

Entering the cafeteria as a group the four of them went and sat next to the other new kids, Kyran and Mystie sitting with Tina and Mystie respectfully. Kyran and Tina kissing like they had the day before, but Tina felt that something was off, but flaked it off for being confusion as she could tell he and the others were confused about today.

"It's mail day," she said getting the attention from the four new villain kids at their eight person table. "It's a day that everyone at Auradon Prep gets mail from their parents, before they get to see them during parents day." she explained to them, all of them having a look of understanding on their face and then a smile, then they all burst out laughing.

"Like our parents would actually send us anything." Mystie said in between her laughing.

Once the four had stopped laughing, they all heard a bell ringing. Turning to look at the door to the cafeteria. Everyone saw F.G standing there.

"Alright children as you all know, today is mail day, so without further ado here is your mail." She said as the doors behind her opened, showing the way for an army of men to deliver cart loads of mail to students. The villain kids were surprised by how much mail was being delivered to each person. Kyran could swear he saw someone get four whole carts.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Roopin, Niru, Tinabell, and Melody." A man said getting their tables attention. The four people raising their hands and receiving their mail. Each one opened their packages separately so that everyone got to see what they each got.

Roopin was first for opening his smaller package, and right as it was opened, he fell backwards to the floor, as something jumped onto his face. Sitting back up, he pulled the chameleon off of his face and looked at it in the eyes.

"Really Florescent, that's the greeting I get from you, a jump to the face?" He asked the smiling critter as he put her on his shoulder and continued unpacking his mail. The rest of the package just being some paints, a few candles, a frying pan, a satchel and a chess board.

"Why did your parents send you a frying pan?" asked an even more confused Mystie.

"My parent's weapon of choice." he said plainly. "Your turn Tina." He said looking at the girl as she quickly opened her mail. Her's was a lot more normal than Roopin's because nothing jumped out at her. She quickly pulled out three new dust pouches, secretly handing one to Kyran to put in his bag. She had talked to her father about getting an extra one, and when he questioned it, she said that they would find out on parents day. She also pulled out a bunch of lost things to be used for making things and there than that it was just a letter about how things were going in pixie hallow and explaining that since the book of Peace was in Neverland and then coming over to Auradon, her parents were coming over with Queen Clarion and some other fairies. "Well, I get to see my family on parents day." She said after reading the letter.

"Oh well, that's great." Kyran said worriedly.

"Oh you'll be fine, my parents aren't ones to hate." Tina said reassuring her boyfriend about meeting her parents.

"Really? Because my father says otherwise."Kyran said solemnly.

"Ky, really, i think I know my parents better than your father knows them. Just remember," She says grabbing his chin and putting a light kiss to his lips, "you'll. Do. Fine. Anyway I think it is Melody's turn to open her mail." she says reassuringly and then promptly changing the subject.

Melody quickly unwrapped her mail and when she looked in, she sighed heavily. For inside the package was a coral dress, which her mother knew she was not going to wear. However she was pleasantly surprised to see some stuff underneath the dress. Bringing out the dress she saw a letter siting there. Reading it he found out it was from her father, saying that her mother wanted her to wear the dress for parent's day and that he had snuck in some supplies to change it up if she chose to, or got someone else to do it for her. Putting the dress back into the box she handed it over to Kyran.

"What is this for?" He asked her while opening the box. "That is one puffy dress." he sad with a scared face.

"I don't care what you do to it, but I need it to look less..." she started but couldn't find the right word.

"Princessy." Kyran suggested, to which he got a nod from the owner of the dress. "Alright, it should be done by the time parent's day arrives, but I can't make any promises because of the fashion show the next day." He explains to her.

"That's alright, I was just hoping that you would say yes. Looks like your not as bad as you might think." Melody said to him with a smirk, to which he gave a dark glare. The two of them just stared at each other, neither wanting to give in. Until, Melody started laughing and turned to Niru. "Well Niru it seems it is your turn to open your mail." She says to the boy with the biggest box out of all of them.

"Oh don't worry, it's probably just a bunch of my mother's baking." He say opening the box. "Yep just a bunch of pastries." he says pulling out one of his mother's famous pastries, which was quickly snatched away from him. Everyone looking over at Yuma as he devoured the pastry within seconds.

"Man oh man, dad was right, Tiana's pastry are delicious." He said licking his fingers, well he was until he was blasted out of his seat by a torrent of water. Everyone in the whole place now looking at their table and mostly looking at Niru, who was glowing a light shade of turquois.

"You do not deserve to eat my mom's pastries you voodoo freak!" Niru yelled at him, getting ready to blast him with another torrent of water.

"I'm a voodoo freak, what about you, you're using voodoo magic just like me!" He yelled slam his hand on the ground. As he did a black tendril shot out of his shadow and wrapped itself around Niru's Leg. Pulling upward Yuma used the tendril to cause Niru to fall flat on the floor. This causing him to loose control of the water he was about to shoot, allowing it to fall over himself. The two of them stood up and looked about ready to kill the other.

"At least I'm using Light voodoo magic and not your dark tendrils!" Niru shouted, shooting more water at Yuma. Yuma throwing back just as many black tendrils.

"Ya well at least I'm supposed to, doesn't your family hate voodoo magic or do they only hate dark type magic." He yelled back at him. The two of them then just glared at each other, each powering up for one last attack.

"My parents didn't deserve to be made into frogs by your father. If it wasn't for him-"

"If wasn't for him you wouldn't be born" Yelled Yuma cutting him off, shocking the rest of the crowd.

"What do you mean by that?" Niru asked

"What I mean is that without my father turning your parents into frogs, that they would never have met!" he yelled with all his power. "Heck without any of the villains, your parents stories would be nothing! Without Maleficent, there would be no sleeping beauty, without Jafar, Aladdin would have still been a street rat and may never of even met the genie. But I do have to say thank you to Belle and Beast because if they didn't send our parents off to the Isle than me and my friends would have never been born! Just like if their weren't any villains, more than half of you wouldn't have been born, heck Auradon might not even exist if there weren't any villains." He said looking around, everyone except for the villain kids looking down at the floor.

Niru had even let his power go and actually so did Yuma because Yuma knew that he didn't need powers to hurt them, only words. Noticing that no one would be talking he went back had took a seat next to his best friend, who gave him an actually warm smile. After that confrontation, everybody went back to opening their mail.

Thinking that their table wouldn't be getting any other mail, the eight of them began talking about random stuff. Niru even apologized to Yuma, to which Yuma actually said thank you and apologized for being so rude. The group was actually having a great time. However, in the back of their heads the four villain kids were starting to wonder if the really could go through with the plan. Then something weird happened. A huge package was dropped in front of Kyran. The bang was so loud that it stopped all conversation in the hall, and once again their table was the centre of attention. However, this was only because the young king was now standing their looking at them all with his friends.

"Well, here you go Kyran, here's your mail." He said confusing everyone at their table, especially Kyran. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it!" Ben said excitedly. Kyran, nervously, stood upon the bench to reach the top of the huge parcel that was now on his table. Opening it up all everyone heard was a gasp and then they saw their friend falling down to the floor. Luckily Niru and Yuma caught him before he fell all the way.

"What is it?" asked Mystie, concern actually coming out in her voice for her long time friend. To answer her question, Elizabeth stood up to look inside and started to laugh. She reached in and showed everyone a beautifully wrapped gift reading the label.

"To Kyran, From Dad, Happy Birthday my son." she read out loud shocking all those around and pulling out a bottle of rum."Really, Ky, your dad sent you Rum. And looking at the boxes in here, most of them are probably the same."

"Birthday tradition, I'm seventeen, so I get seventeen bottles of rum from the crew. Those who don't have an idea for a present get to give the rum." They were shocked that not only that Kyran had a birthday today, but that Captain Hook actually sent him something, even if it was a bottle of alcohol . Everyone however, was brought out of their musings as Kyran stood up another present out of the box and pulling a letter off of the side, looking at the name of the person who sent it he pocketed the letter and opened it up. Inside was a pirate styled fedora that was dark blue with black piping and that had his symbol in silver on the front. He quickly put it on and everyone had to say he did look good in the hat.

"Who's that from, birthday boy?" asked Tina teasingly.

"It's from my brother Urslan aaannndd please don't call me birthday boy. The only people that are allowed to call me that today are on the Isle." he said closing the package and snapping his fingers, making the package go to his room.

"And who are these people that can call my boyfriend birthday boy when I can't?" Tina asked looking at her boyfriend sadly.

* * *

"It is probably his father's crew and his brother." said Ben walking up to them. "Which reminds me," he says looking at Kyran directly. "You might want to go to your room. There is a little bit of a surprise there waiting for you-" Ben didn't get to finish as Kyran disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Reappearing in his room Kyran notices a big TV with a note on it. Reading the note he sees that it say 'Happy Birthday from Ben'.

"Awe, that's cute," Kyran said jokingly, turning on the TV. Appearing on the screen was his father and brother with the rest of the crew. However, instead o actually noticing that he was now on screen, they were fighting with each other about what Kyran could tell, who would wish him a happy birthday.

"You know I only have ten minutes until I have to be in class." he said shocking everyone in the room to look at him. His brother running over to the screen, being the first to get over their shock.

"Happy Birthday, little brother!" Urslan yelled through the mic, Kyran actually getting a chorus from the rest of the crew as well, that is until Hook made them all leave because they were only allowed to say happy birthday and they had to get back to work.

"Hey Urslan, hello father, how are you guys." He spoke to his family, his father walking up to the screen and answering him.

"We are wonderful my child, how goes the mis-"

"I'm great, but we can't really talk about it because of my roommate might be coming in soon, so sorry." He said to his father.

"That's alright, but I really want to know how my baby brother is going to be spending his birthday." Urslan teased his little brother, even though they were the sons of villains and had different mothers, Urslan was always protective over his little brother.

* * *

"Well we were going to show the others our wonderful game against the first years of the tourney team. Yuma basically slept the first part but me and Elizabeth completely destroyed them in the kill zone and then he finally got up off his butt and joined the game." He said holding up his phone to the camera and showing the video that Tina had taken on his phone.

On the field was Elizabeth holding her paddle with the ball on it and she was casually walking through the kill zone, like nothing was going on around her. She was looking smug and well she had her reasons. Any one who came near her was blasted by a fire ball to either a knee cap, shoulder or chest by amazingly accurate and fast shots from the dragon cannon, manned by Kyran. However, when she exited the Kill zone she had no more protection, well until you saw Yuma sprinting down the field with a shield. He just ran straight in front of Elizabeth and bull dozed straight into one of the other teams players and so on until each and everyone was lying on their backs. Elizabeth just walked right up towards the goalie and with a big swing she hurled the ball forward, which went straight towards the goalie and had enough strength and speed behind it to push the goalie backwards into the net. As the video ended you could here cheering from the crowd that was watching.

"That was magnificent, but where was Mystie at this time?" Hook asked his son, who explained that she had gotten hit by one of the fireballs and had to go cool off.

"And what happened to the boy that hit her, Gaston would not be happy to here that his baby girl got hit and the little brat who did it go off scott free." His fathered responded.

"Well he actually got puch in the face by someone, who you wouldn't actually suspect. Rapunzel's son Roopin, completely dropped him with one punch straight to the nose."

"That is unexpected and what came of this Roopin?" His father asked

"Well he and Mystie are now dating."

"That is great for Mystie and at least it isn't you who's dating." His brother said to which Kyran froze looking at them with a face of absolute terror.

"Well..." he started.

"Well?" his brother and father asked.

"Well, actually I have a girlfriend named Tina and she may or may not be Tinkerbell's daughter. He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at his brother who was now off in the background yelling about getting his hands on her and his father who stared at him with complete disbelief. And as all ways the bell came with it's perfect timing. "Sorry gotta go to class, bye dad, bye Urs." he said while turning of the TV when his father was about to say something to him.

* * *

 **Well hope you all liked and can't wait for more. I actually have some free time to write this week. Also for those who read my RWBY fanfic I will actually have to push back the day of publishing because I have said before I only work on one story at a time and this is the one I will be working on. So for all you out there reading this, thank you for actually reading this A/N and have a good night, good day, or even good afternoon, bye bye.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	10. Hurt and Comfort

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I have had a lot to do lately. So anyway the always same disclaimer of not owning anything but my characters and my songs and my story line. All the rest of the descendants world and the original characters from the movie are all owned by Disney. Well enjoy this chapter... 'Hurt and Comfort'.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 _ **Singing**_

* * *

After Kyran had his birthday, the group had gone to the beach, with the King and his friends after school. The hero kids had wanted to go swimming, but stopped when they noticed that the eight villain kids and Ben, were not going into the water. When asked why, the villain kids said they never had the chance to learn how to swim because the magic barrier never let them reach the water. This came as a shock to all of them except for Ben, who already had known since his and Mal's first date. After that though, the rest of the week went pretty well. That is for him and Mystie, well only them at first. Elizabeth and Yuma had a different week from their friends, however, they all now had something in common

Yuma walked around the school, the school with all of the kids that did not trust him. They had all seen his voodoo fight with Niru and now... he was the one that no one wanted to be around. Well except for his friends. The eight new kids had all grown closer together; even he and Niru had gotten close. He still remembers how Kyran and Roopin had actually worked together to get them trapped in his room and wouldn't let them out until they sorted things out.

Even though they had all grown close, he felt that he had grown closer to someone in the group more than the others. And was actually this person that was following him around right now. Melody was persistent; he couldn't disagree to that statement. However, he did not really mind it. Yuma had realized that he was starting to grow feelings for the mermaid princess. The reason... she was not like other girls here in Auradon. Sure neither were Elizabeth and Mystie, but something about Melody, just sang to him.

That however, made him upset. Not once has a girl come up that he liked, and it actually scared him, and he hated being scared. One other thing that scared him was that he was sure that the black haired girl following him, wanted to know something important.

Though he thought this true he continued walking. He went out the school, around the tourney field, back into the school, through the halls, up to the top floor and into the library, where he went to hide when he wanted to be alone. Luckily no one was in the Library at the time, well no one except for the girl that had just followed him literally all around the school.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed with the girl. Turning around to face Melody, he was surprised to see a look of hard concentration.

"I was talking with Elizabeth, and she hinted that your mother might of used you in some of her experiments is... is this true?" She asked feeling less and less brave as she neared the end of her question and ended up looking at the floor. When she looked up, she sees the feelings in Yuma's eyes. The first was anger, but anger at what she could not tell. Maybe it was at her for asking or that Elizabeth told her about it. However, she also saw an emotion that she would never believe she would see, sadness.

"Yeah so what's it to you if my mom did, on the Isle its normal for parents to us their kids. I'm not the worst off, actually I think that maybe it was Carlos that had it the worse." He said, saying the last part quietly to himself. Looking at the girl that had asked him about his Isle life, he saw that she had a few tears going down her cheeks and more just ready to escape her eyes.

"That's so sad."

"That's the way of life on the Isle." ' _And it might be the life here in Auradon when their parents are released'._

"Well it shouldn't be." she said defiantly. He stared straight at her hardly and walked away. Leaving the school building all together, looking back to see if she was following, she wasn't, he walked all the way to the spot where the group had had their conversation. Looking around to make sure no one was around he began.

 _I try to forget_

 _I don't look back_

 _so why don't_

 _they go away_

 _These memories of mine_

 _I don't want to hide_

 _but I can't let them go_

 _or let them show_

 _For they think_

 _That I am weak_

 _their my friends_

 _so I can't believe_

 _That they would comprehend_

 _that they would understand_

 _what it's like to be me_

 _and what they might see_

 _These memories of mine_

 _I don't want to hide_

 _but I can't let them go_

 _or let them show_

Unknown to Yuma at this time, someone had found him and sat there, just listening to him sing.

 _I may be scared_

 _but I won't show_

 _the ugly truth_

 _behind my sadness_

 _She may hurt me_

 _but I love her_

 _he may hurt me_

 _but I love him_

 _These memories of mine_

 _I don't want to hide_

 _but I can't let them go_

 _or let them show_

 _The two have taught_

 _me everything_

 _so i'll love them_

 _even with these scars_

 _Scars of the past_

 _past I don't need_

 _need my place_

 _place I can call home_

 _because home_

 _is where the heart is_

 _where my friends are_

 _and where I belong_

 _These memories of mine_

 _I don't want to hide_

 _but I can't let them go_

 _or let them show_

 _because these memories are mine_

 _and I won't, let, them, go..._

As he stopped he quickly turned around to see that the person that was watching him was clapping.

"You're a really great singer Yuma." Melody said to him. "But I don't think you should, keep it a secret or be sad about it. You have friends that really care about you and they definitely would understand your pain." She said to him, grabbing both of his hands in hers. Yuma looked into her eyes and saw an emotion he never thought he would see. An emotion he might, maybe, probably won't, see from his father. His mother was totally not going to show him this feeling.

So Yuma had to ask himself why this little mermaid's eyes held the feelings of love. Looking deep into her eyes he did the one thing that he has actually been waiting to do for a long time now. He leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Yuma was actually surprised when she didn't back away, but deepened the kiss. After a while they broke apart for some much needed air. The two of them just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Yuma then realized that he had found something, the same thing his best friend Kyran had found, love.

Elizabeth was actually walking in the forest that day as well and saw the two of them kissing. To say she was saddened was an understatement. She had actually wanted love all along, but was to afraid to admit it to her friends. Walking away she started humming a song and once she was out of ear shot of anyone, began singing loud,

 _Love, what is it?_

 _A poison, a feeling_

 _Can anyone_

 _Truly say_

 _Is it like the waves the ocean?_

 _As the crash hard against the shore_

 _Is it a powerful force?_

 _That can break any curse_

While she was singing, her mind was filled with photos of the person she had a crush on.

 _Love is not_

 _What I want_

 _I won't admit_

 _That I'm falling in love…_

More images flooded her head as she reach the side of a river bend. Her singing catching the attention of a person sitting by the water. The person looking over at her, starting to play his banjo. Elizabeth didn't notice though and continued singing.

 _My heart beats fast_

 _And never slows_

 _With extreme pressure_

 _And it starts to flow_

 _When I see his face_

 _It's like_

 _I could fall_

 _Into his open arms._

 _But love is not_

 _What I want_

 _I won't admit_

 _That I'm falling in love…_

The other person just continued to play their banjo until they started in on the next verse, scaring Elizabeth. Turning around she came face to face with the person she had fallen and could tell that he was singing about her.

 _I love the way she moves_

 _I love the way she sings_

 _It pulls at my heart_

 _and makes me love her_

 _she may be a shadow_

 _but she is the light_

 _that shines in my heart_

 _all day and night_

The two of them got really close by then and finished off the song together as the man stopped playing his banjo.

 _I may not want_

 _to admit I'm falling in love_

 _but right now..._

 _I, don't care,_

 _that I'm falling in love with you..._

As the two end off they lean forward, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. The two breaking apart and Elizabeth looking into the eyes of her, frog prince. Niru was looking at her with eyes filled with love and she couldn't deny that she loved him too. _Look at that me and Yuma both falling in love with, wonder what's next for us, here in Auradon._

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am so happy how this turned out. Also who saw that coming... probably everyone. Alright well I will hopefully be updating on Halloween my favourite time of year. You get to dress up as something you're not and get to show your style. Well any way, goodnight everyone.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	11. A Curse on the Fairies

**Hey guys sorry about the late update. Work has been really hard lately, but I can say that we are nearing the end of the story. I'm going to say around three more chapters maybe four. Well the disclaimer as usual is that I own nothing of Descendants. All I own is my character; Kyran Elizabeth, Mystie, Yuma, Roopin, Niru, Tinabell, Katilina(the black fairy). I actually do not own Melody, I just really liked her from little mermaid 2 and thought she would fit into my story perfectly. Any way thanks for ready and please review. Otherwise I might not put up an ending or I will end on a cliffhanger. Love you all and please enjoy this chapter...** **A Curse on the Fairies.**

* * *

It had been three days since all Tina, Kyran, Roopin and Mystie found out that their friends had all gotten together and two days since they had all gone on a group date. They had actually gone mini golfing to which everyone was surprised to see Yuma doing better than the other three. When asked about it Yuma had said that he often used one of his dad's canes to play with golf balls and shooting them into styrofoam cups. Today Tina was sitting on the couch in her room looking over some information. She had been wondering about it since the night of the blood moon, but had not gotten enough time by herself to look over it. She was currently looking a page with a title that read _'Curse of Neverland: No more boys allowed'._ She was looking into this because of what Kyran was.

Kyran was a fairy, a male fairy, the first one since the curse placed on the fairies of Neverland. The curse had actually been the product of Book of the Abyss releasing a terrifying witch. However, the witch was defeated, but just before she was put back into the book she cast her curse.

 _Neverland, here my call_

 _on this blood moon night I fall_

 _and only on this night_

 _shall my curse take flight_

 _to the fairies of pixie hallow_

 _and the next generation to follow_

 _no man shall be born_

 _so I do worn_

 _when a male does come_

 _he shall bring harm_

 _his heart filled with darkness from birth_

 _unless the bell does bring him warmth_

 _he will be the death of his race_

 _so I dare you to pace_

 _this pirate plight_

 _of moonlight_

 _gives him power_

 _so do not cower_

 _when a mermaid does call_

 _about to fall_

 _or my curse of night_

 _shall come into flight._

Tina read the curse to herself and tried to place the different pieces of the curse together. Kyran was a male fairy, and he did have 'pirate' blood and his moms last name was 'moonlight'. Also the 'Blood Moon' was the cause of his 'powers' coming out. Also from birth his world was filled with 'darkness, because his parents were villains.

She was having trouble with the line ' _unless the bell does bring him warmth' ,_ Could that men Tina. She had given him her love, her warmth. And this 'mermaid' it spoke of, Could it be Melody?

She had to stop her mussing though as a yawn had escaped her mouth. She looked over at the time and saw that it was almost midnight and knew that she had to get some sleep. Otherwise she would not be ready for the fitting tomorrow. All the girls were getting clothes ready for parents day and she would also get to see Kyran there as it was the fashion class helping out with the clothes. She put all her stuff away and went to climb into her bad thinking about if she should Kyran about the curse of Neverland or not.

The next day was full of squeals and exhausted sighs. The squeals were from the girls who were getting their dresses made for parent's day and the sighs, their boyfriends, enough said, nothing more, just their boyfriends. Tina was actually making her way to her boyfriend right now. She knew that he would be in the fashion class, where all the dresses were being made. However, when she walked into the room she did not expect to see everyone crowding around one of the booths that had been set up. Walking over she saw that the table booth was actually the one occupied by Evie and Kyran. Looking at the girl who was getting her dress done, Tina knew exactly why. There standing on a pedestal was Melody, wearing a dress that she did not want to wear. The ankle length, coral, puffy, princess dress she got from her mom, in the mail.

"I thought you said that you were going to change it, Ky?" Melody asked sadly.

"I didn't know what your sizes were, plus this is just so that I can show what I really did to the dress." He said confusing everyone. Snapping his fingers, Melody was enveloped in a cloud of black smoke, and when the smoke disappeared, true to his word, the dress had changed.

Melody was now standing in a thigh length, strap dress. The dress was still a little poofy and still coral, but it also had some new accents. The neckline now had ruffles of blue and magenta going up along the strap on her left shoulder. The dress also had slight silver sequence lines that gave the impression of scales, but only going down to the waist. The actually skirt part of the dress was full of ruffles, but was beautifully contrasted by a denim jean jacket tied around her waist with the knot in the middle of her waist. Her shoes were silver high heels the had a coral shell on each of them. Around her neck was her necklace, however it was on a new chain that was made out of coral cone shells.

"You like?" Kyran asked the girl that was staring at her dress in shock. Looking up to him, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Like it?! I love it! Thank you Kyran!" Kyran just stood there silently, looking down at the girl, who had let him go and was now over talking to the other girls. Thinking that that was the first time he was actually thanked for something he did. Kyran continued to stand there, until his natural instincts told him to turn around. Doing so, he turned to come face to face the Tina, the girl that had actually stolen his pirate heart. However, he knew he was going to have to break hers in a weeks time.

"Hello Tina, how are you today?" He says bringing her close to him.

"I'm good, how are you?" she answers closing the distance between them.

"Better know that you're here." He said locking his lips with hers with a kiss. The two of them off in their own world, not hearing the awes and coos from the other boys and girls in the room. Well, until they heard one remark.

"Ha, ain't that a funny sight. The daughter of a fairy kissing the son of a pirate. It's almost comical that the two of them will never be able to stay together." A boy in the crowd said loudly to his friends, not caring who heard it. However, the smile he had was wiped right off his face as a girl in the crowd walked up and slapped his face.

"You jerk, why the hell would you say that? You're just jealous that he can get a girlfriend and you can't. You may be a prince and him a pirate, but at least he shows more chivalry than you do. You think that just because you're a prince you'll have every girl falling over each other to date you. Well let me be the first to say that you are a pompous airhead for believing that. A girl with flowing blond hair in an ice blue dress said to the boy. Getting agreeing nods from the other girls and some from the boys as well. The 'prince' as he was titled, stormed out of the room angrily.

After he left the other occupants went back to what they were doing and the girl who had seriously told the dude off, walked over to Kyran and Tina.

"Hello, my name is Eliana of Arendelle, daughter of Princess Anna and Consort Kristoff and Niece of queen Elsa. Nice to meet you and know that not everyone thinks that your guys relationships between a hero and villain are not supposed to be. I for one think you're brave for actually following your hearts. Well anyway, bye!" She says to them before leaving. The two of them standing there for a bit before getting over the shock of what just happened.

"Well Tina, you ready for your dress?" Kyran asked looking over at his girlfriend, getting a nod back from her, he continued. "Alright, well you better go see Evie then." He said shocking her.

"Wait, What? Evie, why would I go see Evie for my dress. I thought you would be making it." She said staring at him with wide eyes.

"I was going to, but Evie wanted to make both your dress and my clothes so that they went together and didn't clash."

"Oh well okay I'll be right back then." She says hugging him.

"I will see you soon, my warm bell." He whispered in her ear, causing her to be even more surprised.

"You know?" she asked him.

"About the curse? Why wouldn't I, my father told me all about it, plus the internet has so much on it. And I know that you are the bell that gives warmth, because you gave me the warmth of your love." He says leaning in for a kiss.

The two of them separating and her going over to see Evie, promising that the two of them would be talking about this later.

Unknown to Kyran and Tina someone was watching them from a far. Thinking that the two of them could not happen. Tina and Kyran would not be together none of their friends would be after parents day. He was going to make sure of it. The stranger walked away with a maniacal laugh, known only to the sea.

After their little moment, Tina had gone to Evie and had gotten her dress. As she walked out of the dressing room, gasps were heard everywhere. She didn't know what they were gasping about until she turned around and looked into the mirror.

There she saw herself in a cute thigh length, light leaf green, two shoulder, sun dress. The dress was basic, but it also looked stunning. Just under her chest and around her waist were two bands of silver lace. The bottom half of the dress was ruffled and flew outward when she turned. Accompanying the dress was a pair green flats with silver flowers on the top of them.

Turning around Tina looked for Kyran, hoping that he would say that she was beautiful in her new dress. However, she didn't see him, all she saw was a bunch of girls looking at her and Evie walking up to her.

"If you're looking for Ky, I sent him away because he id not allowed to see your dress until parents day., but other than that you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Evie, and thank you for the dress. I love it and I hope Kyran does too." she says happily walking back into the change room to change back into her normal clothes.

"Oh he will, because without his knowing I stole his design." she said quietly to herself.

"Sorry what was that?" Tina asked walking out the change room.

"Oh nothing, here let me put that into a box for you." Evie said hurriedly, grabbing the dress and putting it into a box. Tina thinking this was weird, but instantly dismissing it, as she thought about the upcoming parents day. Where her parent would finally meet Kyran.

* * *

 **Alright well Thanks for reading and can you guess who the mysterious person is before I post the next chapter. Well, bye everyone.**

 **-Dust Winter is now Offline**


	12. Family Day Curse Breaker

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I had a bit of writer's block, but not the type where I didn't have anything to write. It was the type where i had to much to write and couldn't decide on which one to write. Any way I do not own anything of descendants or any songs in this chapter. The songs I do own are the ones that Kyran, Mystie and Roopin, Yuma and Elizabeth and Niru have sung. Also I own all the character I have made up and my story is mine.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Singing ( backups)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter it is call** **ed** **Family Day Curse Breaker. See you at the end and please read the note at the end.**_

* * *

Kyran was walking down the hallway towards the courtyard worriedly. Following him were the other three guys. Two of them happy and the other, probably just as nervous as Kyran was. Today was Parents day and all the villain kids were nervous. They had had a conversation with King Ben and the ex-villain kids and they told them not to worry, but that's all they could do.

Right now the four of them were going to meet up with their girlfriends. All of them were wearing their nice clothes, or the nicest clothes that went with what their dates were apparently wearing. The only one that had an idea of what the girls were wearing was Kyran and even then he didn't know what Tina was wearing. All he knew is that is was something green.

He knew this because of what he was wearing. Evie had brought him his clothes for the day, which just just as he expected looked very good for semi formal clothing. Kyran was dressed in a long sleeved, open, green, navy styled jacket over top of a black skin tight long sleeve shirt. His bottle of dust strapped hanging around his neck. His pants were just normal jeans, but they had the silver down on the outside of each leg. Also around his waist was a brown belt and attached to it, the dust bag that Tina had given him. However, Kyran had taken it upon himself to customize the bag and had put a silver stitching of his skull with fairy wings. Finally understanding why he was actually drawn to the fairy wings being in his symbol. And finally his shoes, were black hikers.

Since it was parents day the two princes that were in their group had actually gone and dressed in the outfits from the first day at Auradon Prep. However, Roopin's vest was now switched out for a knee length purple trench coat. Niru wasn't without his change as well. His Blazer was now mid thigh length and was no longer opened. It also had a belt wrapped around the waist of it.

Yuma, however, was probably the most changed out of all the guys. Since Kyran had designed Melodies dress, he had also designed Yuma's clothes as well. Yuma was now wearing a black vest over top of a coral, short sleeve dress shirt. Around his were two black shell bracelets that matched the one around his neck. He was also wearing black jeans with a blue line around each of his legs. The left was around his thigh and the right ring around his calf. He was also wearing black dress shoes. On his head was a fedora with a black shell that looked like Melody's necklace.

As the four boys excited the doors to the courtyard they saw that it was filled with people. The four of them looking around to find their girlfriends, but unfortunately they couldn't. The four of them looked at each other and decided to walk around and try to find the girls and they would meet up later for the song in the garden. It was something Ben had planned, the four new villain kids were going to sing the welcome song for the parents. However, they wouldn't get the chance unless they found the girls.

While walking around Kyran had walked by the food area and had attracted the attention of a blond man. The man was standing with his wife and one of their friends, when he noticed Kyran's pixie dust bag. _Isn't that one of Tinabell's dust bags?_ The stranger asked himself in his head. _No it couldn't be, but why would that boy have one._ The stranger thought to himself.

Looking at Kyran, the man saw him meet up with a girl in a mid-calf length, dark purple, mist looking dress, that looked to be decorated in tiny sequence that looked like tiny stars. He also noticed that the girl had a dagger attached to her hip. Watching Kyran walk off with her, he turned to his wife.

"Hey Tinkerbell. I think I just saw a boy holding one of Tina's dust bags." he said to his wife. His wife now known as Tinkerbell looked at him. The two of them wearing their normal clothes, but neither one having their wings out.

"Oh Terrence, it was probably just a play of the light, what do you think Katilina?" she asked her friend. The women now known as Katilina looked at them, a bottle of black pixie dust around her neck. Standing in a little black dress, that reached just above her knees. Her dress was decorated with swirls of silver thread and tiny gold stars.

"Eh, well we better go to the welcome party, We will be able to find Tinabell there." Katilina said to the couple. The three of the walking over the garden where a little stage had been set up for the song.

Back stage Kyran had just arrived with Elizabeth and Yuma had arrived with Melody, who was wearing a sleek, thigh length, leaf green dress underneath of a white bolero jacket. The four of them looked at each other nodding before walking out on stage.

"Hello everyone," Kyran said getting everyone's attention on the four of them. "The four of us were asked to sing a song for you today that had to do with one of your stories. However, the four of us could not decide on a song so we put some together and so we hope you like it. Elizabeth will be starting us off." He said as Elizabeth started singing and the other three being back up.

 **Elizabeth:**

 _No chance no way I won't say it no no_

 _(you swoon you sigh, why deny it oh oh)_

 _it's to cliche I won't say I'm in_

 _I won't say I'm in, I won't say I'm in_

 **Kyran:**

 _A whole new world_

 _a dazzling place I never knew_

 _but when I'm way up here_

 _it's crystal clear_

 **Mystie:**

 _and at last I see the light_

 _and it's like the fog has lifted_

 _and at last I see the light_

 _and it's like the sky is new_

 **Yuma:**

 _cause up where they walk_

 _up where they run_

 _up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _wandering free,_

 _wish I could part of that world_

 **Elizabeth:**

 _Down an unknown road_

 _to embrace my fate_ _ **  
**_ _Though that road may wander,_

 _it will lead me to you_

 **Kyran:**

 _and together we're facing the world_

 _doing things nobody's done before_

 _and the great divide_

 _doesn't seem so wide anymore._

 **Mystie:**

 _Ever just the same_

 _ever a surprise_

 _ever as before_

 _ever just as sure_

 _as the sun will rise_

 **Yuma:**

 _And we wondered_

 _just what happened_ _  
_ _To the life we knew_

 _before the world changed_

 **Everyone:**

 _so come with us_

 _To ever ever after_ _  
_ _Forever could even start today_ _  
_ _Ever ever after_ _  
_ _Maybe it's just one wish away_ _  
_ _Your ever ever after..._

The kids ended off on a high note, a very high note. Right as they had ended they all heard a terrifying scream. Everyone looking over to the side of the balcony, and everyone taking a hard gasp. For there, hanging from an out cropping about 5 feet below the edge of the balcony was Melody. Everyone could tell that she was about to fall. That is when a sharp sound rang through the speakers and a black blur was spotted flying at super speed up to Melody. The blur catching her just as she started to fall and got her over to the stage, where everyone could see what the blur was.

Standing there setting melody onto the ground was Kyran. His wings stretched out so that everyone could see them. A dead silence was set onto the entire place as the rest of their friends ran onto the stage and Melody backing away from Kyran. Everyone knew about the curse of Neverland and so everyone was scared about what he might do. However, he just stood there, retracting his wings and walking off stage. Everyone forming a path for him to get back to the school. Once he left, the silence was broken by a stranger who had found their way onto the stage.

"See?!" the person screamed to everyone. "These villain kids don't belong here. They all just go back to where they belong, the Isle of the lost and just be with the other filthy rats that li-." He didn't get to finish as someone appeared for him a put a knife to his throat.

"You want to finish that one?" Elizabeth asked as she held her dagger closes to the man adam's apple. "because, I can bet my powers that you were the one that pushed Melody over the edge of the balcony." she said which surprised everyone.

"Ha yeah right li... I was the one who pushed Melody of the side of the balcony. I was trying to get all the villain kids to be sent back home to the Isle." He said surprising everyone including himself.

"Oh so that was it?" Mystie said getting everyone's attention. She was standing there holding her wand and spell book. Standing next to her was Kyran. " Thanks for getting this Ky, I knew that truth spell would come in handy some time."

"Thank you children, we will take it from here. Everyone please continue on with your day." Fairy Godmother said as she came up with two guards who took the man away. Turning to everyone at the end and then walking off stage. The group of eight also walking off stage, just long enough to be stopped by Roopin, Niru, Melody and Tina's parents. Katilina standing back until she was called by her friends. Thinking over what had just happened, and wondering why had the Kyran's wings be black.

Ariel and Eric were hugging Melody so tightly saying how they were so happy that she was unhurt. After releasing their daughter Ariel asked who the others in the group were. The kids were expecting this, but not right away. They thought they might have had a little bit of time to at least let them know who they were. Kyran was the most frightened because of the long history between his father and his girlfriends parents, and he really did want to know who the woman following the two of them was.

"We will tell you, who we are only if we get to know who the woman watching us is." Kyran said to the parents. The lady in questioned came out from behind the group of parents and presented herself. Kyran's eyes going wide at the appearance of the lady he knew as is mother, but she didn't know that he was her son.

"Well my boy, this is one of my wife's friends, Katilina Moonlight and who are you and why do you have your hand entwined with my daughters?" Terrance asked angrily, not liking how the boy in front of him was treating this encounter. However, Elizabeth came to the rescue of her friend.

"My name is Elizabeth Hayden, it is a pleasure to meet you." she says to the parents getting their attention. Turning towards Tiana and Naveen. "I am Niru's girlfriend and am also... the daughter of Eris and Hades." she said the last part quickly and stunning all the parents. Yuma actually continuing after she had finished.

"My name is Yuma Facilier. Son of and Yzma, boyfriend to Melody." Yuma said politely, shocking all the parents again, but this time shocking, Ariel, Eric Tiana and Naveen more.

"My name is Mystie Legume, daughter of Gaston and Morgana Pendragon and Roopin is my boyfriend." she said politely with a curtsy. The parents not knowing what to say or what to do. However, realizing that there was only one more person to tell them their name. All of them looking over at Kyran, who had taken to staring blankly at Katilina. Reaching into his shirt and pulling out his necklace he said who he was.

"Kyran James Hook, son of Captain hook and the black fairy of Neverland, Katilina Moonlight and loving boyfriend of one Tinabell. As well as the male fairy in the curse and I believe that I just showed went through saving a mermaid from a fall. So if there are any objections to that, I say I may have just broken the curse of Neverland." he sad strongly staring straight a head, eyes burning with a fire no one has ever seen, also tears, tears that no one has ever seen. The parents were very shocked at this revelation. Everyone looking between Kyran and Katilina. Katilina took a step forward and then all but crashed into Kyran. Crushing him in a bone crushing hug, her sobs could be heard by all, and all could see the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. Wrapping his arms around his mother, he listened to her apologize for not being there and told her it was okay because his dad looked after him. His dad being one of the better parents on the Isle.

* * *

 **Alright, so thanks for reading. I am really happy about how this chapter turned out. It had the feels, a bit of adrenaline, and some of the great songs of disney.**

 **Songs from this chapter**

 **I won't say I'm in love-hercules**

 **a whole new world - aladdin**

 **i see the light- tangled**

 **part of your world- little mermaid**

 **I can go the distance - hercules**

 **great divide- tinkerbell secret of the wings**

 **tale as old as time - beauty and the beast**

 **my funny friend and me - emperors new groove**

 **ever ever after - enchanted also by carrie underwood**

 **Lets see if anyone can catch the irony of the songs I used, please review, because, I hat to do, but I won't end this until I have at least 25 reviews, I have 11 at this point so see you latter. Also next chapter is not the** **finale so you do have one more chapter before this takes affect. Goodnight.**

 **\- Dust Winters is now Offline**


	13. Choices and Runways

**Hey guys, It took me awhile to write this chapter because of school and work, but here it is. The disclaimer is the same as always. No owner ship of Descendants or any other disney character. However, I do own my characters and the ones that you have rarely met.**

 **My characters:**

 **Kyran, Elizabeth, Mystie, Yuma, Roopin, Tinabell, Niru, Katilina, Eliana, and getting introduced in this chapter, Maeve.**

 **So as I said last chapter i would not be finishing this story until I get more than 25 reviews. However, to me that is a lot, so I will put my number to 20. And I mean it, I will leave it at this chapter and start working on something else until I get those 20 reviews.**

 **This chapter is called _Choices and Runways_. Hope you enjoy.**

 **"Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

* * *

With parents day and Kyran couldn't have been happier. However, he could have been a lot less confused. Kyran kept on wondering to himself about tomorrow. Would he really be able to steal the book or would he abandon his friends. He had to think about it more, what were the good parts and the bad parts of that decision. If he would choose to steal the book he would be losing all his friends here in Auradon. He would lose his mom, who he just found and she would even be in the front row watching with the rest of the fairies and Queen Clarion. However, he would also lose Tinabell, the one girl that had stolen something from him. _Hah,_ he laughed at himself, _a pirate getting his heart stolen by a fairy how ironic._ However, he could tell something was different about Tinabell. Even though she was a fairy and he was a pirate, yes he was part fairy, but he still considered himself a pirate, she had loved him. The two of them, he could tell, were destined to meet.

On the other side of the coin, however, if he didn't take the book, he would be losing his friends from the Isle, he would be losing his father and brother, and the crew. He would be considered a disgrace by everyone who lived there and yet that didn't bother him as much as losing Tina did. He was so confused, and judging by the time on the clock he had just enough time to go to the lake where he first learned about his wings to think it over. At the end he would call the others to come and meet him. He wondered how they were handling the choice.

Unknown to Kyran, Yuma, Elizabeth and Mystie were all feeling the same thing. They were all trying to weight the options about taking the book over not taking it. So far they were all thinking along the same lines, that was until they had all gotten Kyran's text to meet him by the lake. He said that he had to tell them something, something important.

Kyran had gotten to the lake and just by looking out upon the water decided on what he was going to do tomorrow. Soon his friends were standing with him in a silent circle, until he started to speak, however, his speech was actually in the form of a song.

 _Why, do we, have to be_

 _the ones that came before_

 _can we not, blaze a path_

 _of our own_

he looked over to his friends with a hint of sadness in his eyes and saw the surprise and actually understanding in their own eyes.

 _I believe, that we can fly_

 _that we can stand above the rest_

 _if we just be what we are_

 _a different type of light_

He was surprised when Yuma actually started singing before him for the next verse.

 _A long hard life_

 _has been left behind us_

 _we were given_

 _a chance we never had_

 _and I can't say_

 _that I would want to_

 _give it up_

 _no not for anything_

Yuma went and smiled at Kyran before looking at the two girls. The two of which had shocked looks on their faces. Were their friends really thinking of going against their families, did they know what their parents would do. However, Mystie was shocked when her best friend and sister Elizabeth started singing as well. The later looking at Mystie with sad eyes.

 _Right here, Right now_

 _I've seen the light_

 _I've felt spark_

 _leading to a new life_

 _and out of the shadows_

 _I will come_

 _and into the light_

 _I will shine_

Mystie just kept looking at her friends with eyes full of fear, but all she got back were eyes of confidence. Her friends eyes were full of happiness and encouragement, encouragement for her to see that the four of them would be fine as long as the were together.

 _Fear... may be, my enemy_

 _but I know, as long as you're here_

 _I can be, more like me_

 _I can see, who I'm meant to be_

The four of them grabbing hands and all joining together for the last part.

 _We, are the ones_

 _the ones that shine_

 _the ones that won't give up..._

 _The chance, that we have been given..._

"So we have an understanding?" Kyran asked his friends, "We will not, be stealing the book." Getting nods from his friends, he pulls them in for a hug. The awkward felling for all of them was immense because they had never done anything like this before. However, they all felt they needed it. Elizabeth however, realized something about one of the people in their group.

"Kyran," she said alarmed "You have to get to bed if you are going to have enough energy for the fashion show tomorrow night." she finishes and everyone's eyes go wide. Yuma, Mystie and Elizabeth all only felt the wind as Kyran had ran back to his dorm and jumped into bed. The other three heading back after him and all of them couldn't wait for their friend to show of his talent tomorrow, and maybe his father would be proud of him for something other than sword fighting.

The hall was abuzz with people running everywhere. All the girls in his class were freaking out about making sure their clothes, make up, hair and _music_ was all ready. A lot of them actually stealing glances at him. He understood why, he wasn't wearing his first out fit and he was actually holding two dress sacks. Of course Evie called him saying she just had to change one last thing on his outfit. Something that apparently both his mother and girlfriend had asked for. Kyran was looking around when the announcer called the first two contestants. They were actually Eliana and Maeve, daughter of Harris and Niece of Queen Merida.

Kyran had to say their stories went together pretty well. Both had Aunt's that were queens that didn't want to have a king. The had actually gone with Maeve story first and had taken on wearing more of an archer type dress with some fluff on the arms to show that they were dresses meant for the winter time. Half way through the song they chose, which just happened to be, _Touch the sky,_ the music changes to _Let it go._ At which point Eliana used her magic to change their dresses and the two of them were know wearing a dress that represented their kingdom's culture and each had something furry. Maeve was wearing a white bear spirit hood and Eliana had furred boots and earmuffs. The two of them got a lot of applause and apparently a lot of stomping.

That's when Kyran noticed that the stomping was coming from the other direction. Turning around he just had enough time to see blue hair as the clothes bags in his hands were exchanged two different ones and he was thrown into a dressing room. "Put the one with the number one on it on first and get ready, also thanks for the dresses." He heard his partner call from the other side.

Quickly doing what she said he pulled out a unique suit and put it on. Hearing her call from the other side for him to tell her what he thought he answered.

"It looks great and I think I know how to change into the second outfit just follow my lead okay."

"Okay, and the dress looks very nice. Glad we went with the colours we did."

"Yeah, me too, anyway it's our turn." He said as the walked out of the dressing rooms and walked out onto the runway as their song, _Been there done that,_ starts to play. . Right as they stepped out onto the stage, everyone was silent as they looked at their outfits.

Evie was wearing a dark blur cocktail dress with a ruffled skirt. Over top she had an open white bolero jacket with black piping, and big gold buttons on both side of the openings. Around her wrists the jacket flared out. She also had white high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and in the middle of her head was a glistening white tiara with a fine oval shape ruby in the middle. On her hand she also had a ruby ring gold ring. All in all she looked like a princess that was living out on the sea.

Kyran was wearing something that went along with her dress perfectly. He was wearing a long white trench coat with that had the same style as her jacket, bu his sleeves were cut off and he had dark blue fluff all around the neck line. Underneath he hand a dark blue shirt with cut off sleeves which with the sleeveless trench coat, showed off his muscular arms. He was wearing white dress pants with a blue belt that hung lower on his right side. Attached to the belt was his sword on his left and a new dark blue with back outline of his symbol Dust pouch on the right. This had been what his mother and girlfriend had asked Evie to put on for him. He was wearing blue combat boots that sported white fluff around the tops. On his head he wore his hat from his brother, but he had added a whit crown motif onto the fabric that reached around it.

The two of them walked to the end of the runway, showing off what they were wearing to the crowds and getting a lot of applause. When they got to the end of the runway, Evie grabbed the microphone from the stand that had been set up for the students to explain their outfits.

"Hello everyone, my name is Evie and this is my partner Kyran. We are proud to present to 'Royal Battleship', the combination of my mom, the evil queen's, and his father, Captain Hook's, stories." she finishes handing the mike over to Kyran.

"And know we would like to show our final two outfits, the line is call 'The Hunter Fairy'" He finishes grabbing a hand full of dust and throwing it into the air. The dust giving them a vale to magically change into their second outfits.

Evie was now wearing a camouflage barrette hat and her hair was know tied up into a bun. Her dress had gone green and was now tight fitting and closed. Her dress was black now with the bottom skirt part looking like a bunch of feathers instead of ruffles, the feather all pointing toward the bottom right. She was also wearing black leggings and had green knee high combat boots on.

Kyran's jacket had also changed into a open green hunting jacket and was know over top of a dark green short sleeved, dress shirt and a black vest, a gold tie around his neck completed his top half. His bottom half was black dress pants and he his boots had turned black and the fluff had gone away. On his hand were two dark green fingerless gloves, the ends of the jacket sleeves looked like green leave the covered the top of his hands. On his now dark green belt were his sword and a new fully black with a silver outline, dust pouch.

"The reason we call this collection 'The Hunter Fairy' is because of Evie's father, the nameless huntsman, and my mother," Kyran begins again bringing out his wings and letting the golden wings cover his outfit. "Katilina Moonlight, the black fairy of Neverland." he finished off. Just before a giant rush of wind entered the hall. The large gust of wind surprised everyone and threw Kyran of balance for a second. Everyone seemed fine so they put it off as just thing of nature, however, Kyran hears a scream from behind him and sees Evie falling. Quickly going to catch her, he did not notice that she had accidentally hit the Book of Peace. Just as he caught Evie before she hit the ground. Everyone gasps as they heard the loud bang of the book closing as it hit the floor. Everyone was thrown to the floor from the dark force that flew outward from the closed book. Everyone looking up when their barrings came back to them.

"Oh no." was all anyone could say at the site the saw before them.

* * *

 **Well? Did you Like? Alright well tell me what you think will happen next chapter in a review and I might just post the last chapter. Well see ya.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	14. Happily or Un-happily Ever After

**Hey guys I know it has been a while since I got the twentieth review, but with work and School I haven't had much time to write lately. But here you guys go with the final chapter of Descendants 2: Double the Legacy Hope you Like.**

 **Also I don't own anything about descendants, but I do own Kyran, Tina, Elizabeth, Niru, Roopin, Yuma, and Mystie. As well I own all the designs and songs that I have not had to do a disclaimer for.**

 **Any way hope you Like** **Happily or Un-happily Ever After**

* * *

There standing in all their evil glory were the parents of the villain kids. Captain hook was on the left looking around with a sinister grin, Morganna was twirling her wand around in her hand like she was waiting to turn someone into a rat. Dr. Facilier was looking out into the crowd and relishing in the crowds horrified faces. However, worst of all, standing with the book of peace in her hands, was Eris.

"Well, well , well, looks like we weren't invited to the party were we?" Eris asked with a sickining grin towards everyone. Then her yes fell upon her daughter and her friends. "Hello, Elizabeth, Kyran, Yuma, and Mystie, Thank you for freeing us, or should I thank Evie for doing what you chose not to?" she said making all the audience stare at the four new villain kids.

"Your not wanted here mom!" Elizabeth called to her mother. This statement shocking the villains because they did not expect, Elizabeth to turn against her mother, let alone their children turning against them.

"Well then I believe it is time we taught you kids a lesson about being greatful to your parents!" Eris yelled out as she sent shadows racing towards the four of them. The shadows formed all around them and actually became a dome around the four kids and their parents. Everyone else was blocked from entering. Other than that it also looked like their were barriers between each set of family members. Eris had set it up so that each child would be fighting their respective parent. As the four kids looked around they could see everyone routing for them to win and with a nod to each other the final battle began.

Kyran ran straight towards hook with his cutlass raised high. He may not like having to battle his dad this way but he knew he could not let his father win or else everything in Auradon would turn for the worse. And so he dueled his father. Their swords hitting each other with loud clinks and clanks. The only sound that was in the entire area, It seemed that Eris' shadows cut off noise from outside.

"Why son, why have you turned against me?"Hook asked surprising Kyran with the amount of sadness in his voice. Kyran started to think off an answer for his father while they continued the dance of blades. Kyran had to think really hard, his father was the one who raised him, so why did he turn on him but then he had the answer.

"Because father, I found love." He said firmly, this time his words surprised his father. "I have found someone who loves me for who I am. I am Kyran James Midnight-Hook, the son of a pirate and a dark fairy, yet I have found someone who still loves me and I love them!" He said with a force he never knew he had. Swinging his sword down towards his father as he got an opening but was pushed back by a powerful kick to the side and kicked back about ten feet.

Mystie was having her problems as well. Her mom just kept flinging spells at her, like she hadn't been locked up on the isle without magic.

"Mystie my darling, you have lost your touch it seems." Morganna said as she blasted her daughter with another spell. However, to her surprise Mystie quickly put up a shield to block it.

"No mom, I have not lost my touch. I have grown stronger," Mystie said walking up to her mother with her wand at the ready. "I have found something even you and Dad haven't, I have found love and that makes me one of the strongest people ever!" she finished as she blasted her mother away, or well she thought she blasted her away, but when she hit the cold hard ground she knew she was wrong. She had only angered her mother even more.

Out of all of them Yuma was probably fairning the best against his father. And even his father relinquished the fact that he was proud of his son for once in his offspring's miserable life.

"You know what dad?" Yuma said gaining his father attention. "I don't know why the others decided to turn agaisnt you guys, but I know why I did. I turned because you and mom never showed me any love." Facilier had to think about that for a second, he and his wife gave this child everything a part in their job (test subject), a place to sleep (cardboard box) and even a wondrous bed time book ( how to seriously injure someone the right way). So why was it that he never felt loved? "If you're wondering why it is because you never even cared about me, would you have cared if I died from one of mom's experiments, or if I got hypothermia full only sleeping in a damp cardboard box, let alone you gave me a book on how to hurt someone when I was two years old and never even taught me how to read it! My reason for betraying you is simple. I. Found. Love." he ended looking at his father's reaction, a reaction the sent black tendrils towards him knocking him down onto the ground.

And finally Elizabeth, well she was at the same point of batlle her friends were in, but she was in that state for the entire time. She was just not strong enough to stop her mother without her friends. _Wait what am I thinking, I a goddess. My friends might be strong, but so am I._ Elizabeth thought to herself as she stood up and stared at her mother with new found determination. Her face showed no sign of backing down. With a strong burst of magic she no one knew she had, Elizabeth shattered the walls between the four pairs of fighters. Her friends coming up behind her with minor scrapes and bruises. The four of them stood tall looking at their parents and all came together to say one final thing to their parents.

"A Pirate and a fairy are my parents." Kyran said starting off and then it went to Elizabeth, Yuma and Mystie.

"A God and goddess are the one I call mom and dad."

"A mad scientist and Voodoo Doctor are those who I live with."

"A witch and a narcissist are my family." Finally all four came together for the final line.

"They are our families, but we have found something better, we have found Love!" The four of them cried together as a bright light encompassed them. As the light died down, the four of them had new appearances that told everyone about their growths in personality. The one thing they all shared was that they were wearing all white with personal piping on each of their outfits.

Kyran had a coat like his father's except the arms were cut off. underneath a simple shirt with a pair of dress pants. His wings were coming out his back and he now had the golden wings flying around his outfit. On his head a white version of his brother's hat with a golden crown placed around it. On his side was a dust pouch that was glowing vibrantly. All his clothes had a dark navy blue outline

Elizabeth was wearing a white version of her mother's dress along with a purple belt. Around her neck hung a necklace shaped like the claw of a griffon. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had lighter streaks of purple throughout it.

Yuma was wearing a white suit with a white top hat. On the side of the top hat was a green leaf representing life over death. In his hand was a glowing orb of green energy.

Mystie was wearing a short cocktail dress with a long sleeve bolero jacket on over top. In her hands were her wand that was glowing with energy and in the other was an open spell book.

Together as if the four of them were meant to do it they each attacked their parents with extremely strong magic. Yuma summoned all his might into the cards and threw them behind the parents. The cards creating what looked like a portal behind them. Mystie used her magic to blast her mother and Yuma's father backwards into the portal. Kyran and Elizabeth both ran forward towards Hook and Eris. Kyran enchanting his cutlass with dust and swing the blunt side into his father making him fal back into the portal. Elizabeth grabbed her necklace and summoned a purple griffon shadow that flew into her mother and carried her through the portal. Yuma quickly turned off the portal, before anyone came through from the other side. The four of them, before anyone could reach them, ran forward and all together opened the book of peace.

After that the four of them were almost tackled to the floor by their respective partners. Kyran, even needed to use his wings to steady himself as Tina came crashing into him. The eight of them talked for a while before the announcer was ready to announce the winners of the fashion contest. Not surprisingly the winners were Kyran and Evie, who took the stage to receive the reward and then the fun happened. Right on the stage Kyran grabbed the mic and nodded to the person at the music booth. As Kyran moved to the edge of the stage he locked eyes with Tina and began to sing.

 **Kyran:**

 _When I young, I ran amok_

 _causing mischief wherever I went_

 _but now I have a reason not to..._

Wrapping his arms around Tina he brought her into a kiss, while at the same time passing the mic of to Yuma, who headed towards a special little mermaid

 **Yuma:**

 _Girls, what were they_

 _when I thought I was free_

 _but now I know that I am free_

 _when I'm with you..._

Yuma finished off his part of the song doing the same as Kyran did to Tina, to Melody. Handing off the mic to Niru. Niru walked right up to Elizabeth.

 **Niru:**

 _It was easier, when good was good_

 _and bad was bad, but now I..._

 _see that their funner side..._

Niru grabbed Elizabeth and brought her towards himself in a passionate kiss. The action surprising everyone that the goody two-shoes Frog Prince would do something so outgoing. However, it didn't stop the final male singer from the group.

 **Roopin:**

 _You're a misfit, but I love it_

 _and just like my mom and dad_

 _I have at last seen your light..._

 _and the fog has lifted._

The four couples were in total bliss with each having now shared a spectacular kiss with their respective boyfriends and girlfriends. All eight had to agree that life was great here in Auradon, but the person hiding in the shadows was contemplating his plan to get back what Auradon stole from him.

* * *

 **Well that was it I know It was a short chapter, but I hope you like it. well that is the end of this descendants fanfic.**

 **-Dust Winters is now Offline.**


	15. Author Note

**Author note**

 **Hey guys just so you know I have posted the first chapter of the sequel I promised sorry it took so long with graduation and summer an university coming in fall I haven't been able to write that much but now it is coming out. August 6 is the start of the** ** _Return of the Lost._**

 **See you soon**

 **Dust Winters is now Offline**


End file.
